The healing heart of George Weasley
by potterphilosepher
Summary: After the tragic untimely death of his twin, George never thought he'd feel anything but grief and lonliness, that is until an unexpected girl from his past turns up on his doorstep and so he finds himself on a journey of 'letting go' with all kinds of unexpected results.
1. The visitor

**A/N hi this is my first fanfiction so reviews and even constructive criticism are more than welcome. I had this idea in mind long before i ever discovered our great JK Rowling planned to ship George and Angelina together but i couldnt bring myself to rid my original character and swap it for her.. after all its fanfiction and meant to be different so i hope you enjoy and let me know if you do so!**

Faye Millar hadn't really thought of where she'd go after spontaneously decided to leave her family in France and apparate back to her home after the wizarding war, abandoning a once frightened muggle born father, a stubborn mother and her beloved yet scatter brained elder brother Elliot, whom she knew, whilst feeling a stab of guilt would be lost without her. Faye sighed, but she had much overdue matters to be tended to and resolved. She planned to reunite with old faces as well as to discover the aftermath of the end to Voldemort's reign of terror- no matter how terrifying facing the facts was going to be. She could not identify the certain instinctive feeling forming within her but there was a certain something niggling at the back of her mind that seemed to overpower her usually rational decision making as well as her legs and so that is how the tiny framed young witch found herself strolling to a familiar location of her past- a cosy little home known as the 'Burrow' her ebony hair whipping in the howling wind as she walked, something she found therapeutic and more relaxing than aparation.

It was a dark dreary night and threatening ugly dark storm clouds hung low in the overcast sky accompanied by the uninviting shrieks of thunder and a ferocious blustering wind that rapped noisily at the kitchen windows of George Weasley's family home. He was alone tonight, well mostly alone as the only company he kept was his young fiery sister Ginny and the 'love of her life' Harry Potter. They hardly counted as company though as they were upstairs making use of the unusual occasion of having an almost deserted home as the rest of the family were strangely all pre-occupied tonight. Mum, Dad and Charlie had attended dinner at Bill and Fleur's, Ron and Hermoine on some sort of 'romantic date' and Percy. to be perfectly honest he hadn't a clue where Percy was and it didn't concern him in the slightest what his pompous brother got up to these days even if they were on much better terms. His families' absence didn't make a difference to George however, he sat alone as usual at the large wooden table resting his head of bright ginger hair lightly in his hands sighing as he once again let his thoughts escape with him. Depressed, lonely thoughts at that. His Mother being her over fussing self nagged at him to keep busy as a distraction from the overpowering grief he suffered through daily but tonight there was nothing to be done as George was well ahead of his business plan at 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' even if his heart wasn't fully in it anymore. It's not as if the shop would be getting many visitors if he did happen to open what with the foul weather. Speaking of Visitors it was at that very moment a sharp knock on the door sounded through the warm kitchen much to the gangly wizard's surprise. When he swung the door open however a much bigger and shocking surprise was in store for George. His mouth hung open like a drooling dog and his eyes scrunched up squinting in the mist as if he was unsure that the figure on front of him was actually who he thought it was. As if he needed to recheck though, there was definitely no mistaking those piercing yet dark royal blue eyes that bore intently into his own brown pair. "Faye! Faye Millar!" he uttered in astonishment blinking rapidly. It was a wonder he even remembered how to talk in such a state.

Faye wasn't sure of what reaction she was expecting from her former Hogwarts classmate but certainly didn't anticipate his face appearing as it would have if she'd just whipped out her wand and shot a stunning spell at him. He resembled a man who'd just saw a ghost- well actually a ghost was too much of a common sight in the school they had attended to earn this uncommon reaction "Yep it's me" she spoke up rather wobbly forcing a sideways smile at him. The false grin was quickly replaced by a real one as she began to register how good it was seeing his face after all this time, even if he momentarily resembled a goldfish. His presence made her instantly happy like it had done everyday back then, for a second Faye wanted to cling on to a string of belief that nothing had changed but with a second glance at his tall frame then rather handsome face just the opposite was confirmed. Faye had been informed of the news that George's ear had been hexed off (in one of her beloved best friend Darelle Moody's letters she'd received in France before Darelles..'Accident' and current state) so she'd prepared herself for the gaping hole at the side of his head but somehow that wasn't the most dramatic change she registered. His face now carried that 'older and wiser' look many survivors of war carried and his eyes Faye noted, were still as gorgeous as ever although they lacked a certain sparkle she remembered and treasured so well. She was suddenly hit by an overwhelming urge to comfort him although from what she was yet to discover. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she chucked indicating her locks trailing behind her and blowing onto her face in many directions all at once, some of which were now tangling in the zip of her 'tornado's quiddich jumper "it's quite windy out in case you haven't noticed" she said grabbing a fistful of her dark hair in a struggling attempt to tame it "not with that filth on you your not!" he retorted with a laugh referring to her jumper and the team she supported, finally returning to reality and with that he wrapped his long gangly arms around her tiny as ever torso in a bone crushing hug that seemed to last for several blissful minutes before he ushered her inside to sit by the warm stove. From then on the pair suddenly launched into a deep catch up conversation, as friendly as it had been between them long ago in the Gryffindor common room. Faye turning up had, excuse the pun, 'magically' transformed George's dark mood, something his own family, regrettably, often failed to do.

As they chattered excitably they finally reached the most unwanted topic of all. A small three lettered word that could dampen anybody's day just by the painful memories it conjured as it was mentioned.

"You are actually the first school friend I've been talking to in so long!" Faye was telling George "but what about your friend Darelle?" he wondered. Faye puffed out an awkward sigh "well I haven't heard from her as she's still in that coma in St. Mungo's, her parents told me, she's been unconscious since the war" she told him worrying frantically as sad thoughts of her best friend welled up inside her. Georges face darkened also, as Faye had now come across the poison word- 'war'. She frantically tried to retrace her steps "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it I know it's an inappropriate topic' George was almost verging to be slightly amused at Faye's blustering, he looked at her with a sad smile "It's okay love, it's what's on everyone's mind all the time I suppose it's not right to keep it bottled up…" and he trailed off. Faye nodded in agreement. "It's just so unnecessarily sad" she moaned "even though I myself wasn't her to be part of it, I should have been though" a mask of clear regret showed upon her pretty face but she continued "I heard professor Lupin and his wife were killed, he was my favourite teacher and poor little Collin Creavy and...Oh just too many people" she decided not to list them all as painful tears formed in her round , now sad, eyes. There was silence for a moment until George spoke up hoarsely "um Faye I'm alright you can mention Him you know" Faye was confused "who?" she questioned her friend who was now anxiously chewing on his bottom lip "Fred" he said, almost a whisper. It was such a bizarre surreal conversation to be having with his girlfriend from back in sixth year, whom he never thought he'd see again of all people but at the mention of his twin Faye's face brightened. "Oh yes where is Fred? It's odd to see you two apart really!" she giggled, slightly guiltily not wanting to admit she'd forgotten to ask for the other boy she'd palled around with at Hogwarts, truth being all she could think about was George.

His thick eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement and, further shock. Did she just ask where Fred was? How she did not know by now was so absurd. George sat frozen but he knew he had to tell her. Faye registered George's almost fearful expression "what is it?" she demanded but softly and gently placed her hand on his arm as if to encourage him to talk. She felt deep down something was wrong but nothing in the world could have her prepared for the awful truth that was about to be revealed. "Faye I hate to be the one to tell you this but my brother, Fred is" his voice cracked on the last word, one which made the horror he lived every day much too real "d..Dead" he hung his head.

It was if the world had begun to spin wildly on it's axis with no explanation and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt suddenly dizzy and had an over powering urge to throwup all of a sudden.

Faye had pictured the twin in 's in an identical hospital bed to Darrelle's with some sort of fatal war injury but never this. There was no possible way he could be dead! And without her knowing, with that one word her heart felt like it was breaking , for Fred, for herself and the loss she'd feel of a friend but mostly for George. She now knew what had so drastically changed him, the death of his brother, twin , partner and best friend, something he'd never overcome. She felt over whelmed and burst into uncontrollable tears. "I'm soooo sorry G..George" she whimpered in between sobs "I c..Cant believe it" The salty tears cascaded down her face which was now drained of all colour it once had. " Me neither" choked out George but put his arms comfortingly around her letting her cry into his broad muscular chest until she was finished. Eventually Faye had dug deep and found the last bit of self control inside her willing herself to stop the bawling even if it took 10minutes or so. She rested her head on his shoulder, something that felt as natural as breathing, coughed, clearing her throat. "I apologise for my reaction, it must be so unfair for me to unload all this on you when it's affecting you the most, I just feel so bad for you it's so upsetting yet I can't imagine how you must feel" He stroked the back of her hair, tenderly "course you can, you lost your brother too" He reasoned to her, being much more composed than he should be. It was kind of, well, reassuring to be the one doing the comforting for a change, he was so used to the family trying to console him but now it felt good to be the one in control of his emotions for once. He'd cried too many times in the last year to last a lifetime. "he wasn't my twin though and that was ages ago" she spoke softly lifting her head up and staring into his eyes "but thanks" and she sincerely meant that thank you and with that, loosing all sense of thought , reason and control even she tilted her pointed chin upwards and gently pressed her lips to his. It was a gesture they both should've been used to by now but due to the new circumstances George hadn't expected it. His mouth remained hard against her own, his eyes wide. Faye broke away almost instantly taking his reaction as shock and distaste rather than pleasantly surprised, which he was. She could hardly believe her own nerve. She hastily got to her feet with a quick apologetic glance at him "I'm sorry, I should go" she couldn't believe she did that, in a moment of fleeting grief it was hardly fair on the poor boy dumping all her own emotions on him when he clearly had enough on his plate. She turned for the door "I'll see you around George" and so she ventured back into the bitter night.


	2. Flashback

** A/N- this chapter is quite long, but it'd be really appreciated if you took time to read (and please review) it! I was wondering what you think of the adding in of Faye's dreams/ memories? i really wanted to include that bit just to give you a better insight into the chemistry she and George had. As always, hope you enjoy, i've tried my best! :)**

George was stunned to silence as Faye left the Burrow, after a moments hesitation he almost leapt out the door after her "But you haven't even said hello to Ginny" he protested only to discover he was talking to nobody, she had disappeared , aparated away leaving him disappointed. He resolved to himself to go look for her, tomorrow though as that would leave enough time for her to calm down and sort things through- what things exactly he wasn't sure but there was one thing he was sure of, he wasn't letting her leave for good, not this time.

Faye arrived with a 'crack' in her eerily empty family home. It smelled musty and unlived in , the photographs on the wall covered in dusty cobwebs. One certain photo caught her attention, featuring seven teenagers grinning broadly at her from it's frame. It was taken at the lake in Hogwarts she remembered with a pang. In the centre of the photo was Faye smiling broadly lapping up the sunshine looking happier than Faye knew she'd felt in ages. Her heart stung seeing a Weasley twin either side of her. As similar as they were Faye could differentiate between the two immediately, George was the one on the right with his elbow balancing on Faye's shoulder grinning mischievously where Fred was on the left beside Angelina with his arm around her pulling one of the most hilarious faces imaginable making his girlfriend squeal with laughter. They looked so carefree there and it was painful to think that this photo was the only time Faye would ever see Fred again or witness his witty jokes. A fat tear rolled down her cheek. Faye never cried and now she was an emotional wreck. It was also sad that George seemed too broken to continue on their trademark 'clownish' ways as well, perhaps the Weasley twin's humour and antics was all just distant memories now.

Alicia spinet stood beside Faye in the photo also smiling, looking sweet as ever, Faye had always been fond of her when they'd shared a dorm. Finally at the back behind they're classmates was Darelle Moody. Faye's best friend, the beautiful tall model-like metamorphmagus. Her hair was her favourite golden colour that day and her eyes sparkled with similar amber hues. She was stunning and now it seemed that those eyes might be permanently closed shut. Faye shuddered violently at the thought. Life was so unfair, at that she sobbed some more.

She did, however manage to grin between tears seeing the expression on her friend Lee Jordan's face. He was the only person not smiling straight at the camera, instead he was staring at Darelle in pure admiration, and his eye's wide and longing. "Typical" thought Faye stifling a giggle as she remembered his various (failed) methods that he attempted daily to win her heart. Faye's own heart at that moment only logged for Hogwarts and to be back there, safe and sound with her beloved friends once more.

She carried the picture up the creaking stairs to her room with her, and flung herself down on the bed, not bothering to change clothes even if all it took was a quick spell. She clutched on to it and continued to cry herself to sleep. She was utterly upset and felt lonely in the world. Her mind had been overworking to the point of exhaustion and so it wasn't long before Faye had cried herself into a deep sleep.

That night strange realistic dreams formed within her mind due to the previous emotional events. She dreamt she was back in Hogwarts but it wasn't any normal dream, it was memories. Real ones. It was if somebody had filmed happenings of her schooldays and now she was watching them replay on a charmed tape recorder in her sleep. No, it was as if she was actually reliving the memories, feeling like she had all those years ago, even as she slept peacefully, and unaware. They were ordinary memories of ordinary days but ones which Faye remembered subconsciously as if they happened yesterday and of course they all featured one special person- George.

_It was fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and life was looking up. Darelle and I had finally been put in a dorm with a decent bunch of girls, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson – who are amazing quiddich players on the Gryffindor house team. The three of us often stay up late hours into the night discussing the most amazing sport in the world. Darelle often feels a bit left out, as she has no interest in quiddich whatsoever but she never says much I suppose she's just relieved to be away from those absolute bitches Amanda Skeeter and Lucy Hawthorn who literally made our first three years at Hogwarts a living hell, no wonder we were so quiet and reserved! We were petrified. Darelle is also much less annoying nowadays since she's now going out with Roger Davies. Yes it is a bit aggravating as they are quite inseparable, and when they're not together they make awful 'loving eye gestures' at each other across the Great Hall but it's an improvement from hearing about her long time crush on Oliver Wood as we know its one that will always be unrequited. Angelina did tell me he'd marry quiddich itself sooner than a girl any day. He's handsome alright but that, I find quite odd as much as I love the sport. Angelina was actually enquiring that morning why I don't try out for the house team as I seem to know so much but I tried my best to brush her questioning away, it's not a topic I wish to discuss…but I swore to myself just before beginning first year I'd never ever mount a broomstick again._

_ I tried to distract my new friend as we walked, from the awkward subject but it seemed my efforts were no longer needed because at that moment a tall gangly boy with flaming red hair and a cheeky grin was bounding towards us. "Hey Ange!" the stranger greeted her with a hug then turned to me "Well Hello, and how come I haven't had the privilege of seeing you around Hogwarts before now?" he gasped in mock horror then winked flirtatiously. Angelina laughed, clearly whoever this guy was he was a charmer. It wasn't even the flattery that got to me but there was something about the glint in his eye that told me he was interesting and I instantly wanted to get to know him. "Well I guess you haven't been looking hard enough have you?" I replied in a teasing manner, willing myself to sound as confident as possible. "I Guess I haven't" he chuckled impressed with my answer, I presume. Then he turned to Angelina again "well I came to tell you Fred's in detention for hexing the slytherin captain and absolute arse Marcus Flint, and won't be joining us at the lake for lunch today sadly, but good news is I'm the more clever cunning twin alongside being the better looking one of course and didn't get caught so I guess I'll see the both of you there later!" with that he strode off. Angelina took one look at my face and appeared highly amused "His name is George" She informed me "George Weasley"_

_These O.W.L.s exams were starting to get on my nerves, I was rarely one to get stressed but what with recent pressure put on me from my teachers and constant 'support' letter's coming in to school from my parents through my little 'Spotted Owl' Plumpton (who received his name in honour of the Tutshill Tornado's great seeker Roderick Plumpton who caught the snitch just three and a half minutes into the game via the famous 'plumpton pass')My parents seem to expect me to do exceptionally well and I really am quite lucky to have be naturally bright with a good memory for If grades went on my efforts and behaviour records, I'd be screwed. This year I just seemed to have an eye for trouble, plus having fun always seems more important than anything to me. I trudged un-eagerly to class one morning two weeks before the exams flanked by my close friends – the twins Fred and George as we left Gryffindor tower. "So Georgie and I have this epic plan for a prank today, meets us after quiddich practise in the common room to discuss the details?" Fred enquired to me. I was one of their best partners in crime, with an absolutely wicked poker face that makes me appear all sweet and innocent to our as Fred would say –' victims', but really both boys know I could be as scheming as they were when I wanted to be and it's of great advantage to them._

_"Sorry cant today Freddie, I really need to catch up on study, It's not even funny how behind I am with transfiguration" I gave him an apologetic smile "of course it's not funny" retorted Fred "how the subject of transfiguration could appear humorous to anybody, except Hermoine perhaps, is beyond me kiddo" I sighed slightly irritated now "Fred could you cut the sarcasm out just for once ?- Wait I suppose you wouldn't be capable you can't even cut your own hair" I taunted , ruffling his soft yet outgrown ginger locks onto his face with a chuckle. "Very funny Millar, but honestly your not going 'soft' on us are you, since when did you try to impress the professors? As much as you look it I'd never have pinned you as a swat" I stuck my tongue out at him and George chimed in "besides Faye doesn't look like a swat, she has that evil little grin she does when a scheme goes successfully haven't you noticed, oh or that glint she gets in her eye when she's mad like she's about to hit you with her 'homework'" he teased with a laugh. I took that as an invite to grab a rolled up sheet of parchment from my bag and in turn hit both of them on the head with it. "That will teach you, no pranks today boys" I chimed in an almost sing song voice and sauntered off to Astrology. _

_Since in the morning's conversation I'd made it clear I was just too busy for the twin's antics, I was surprised when George approached me, when I was frantically scribbling down a homework essay in the cosy Gryffindor common room. "Hey Fairy Faye" he greeted me warmly using an old nickname for me that I'd gained in care of magical creatures class during a detailed description of the fair folk and Lee suddenly came to the genius conclusion I was part fairy due to my doll-like physique, pale creamy skin, prominent chin and pointed ears, however he was far off the mark but occasionally the nick name stuck as a joke. "George I'm busy" I groaned "I told you and Fred no" I hate rejecting my favourite people and their plans but honestly sometimes those boys pushed the limits " I'm not here for the prank don't get your wand in a twist" he grinned crookedly and I couldn't help grinning back "I've decided that you are getting too stressed over the O.W.L.s and decided we'd go for a nice relaxing walk to clear your head before you study My grin widened despite myself, George could be so sweet sometimes, he was definitely the more thoughtful twin I noted mentally. "But the only thing I'm worried about is how I've been relaxing too much" I protested " Well come with me now, and tomorrow I'll go to the library and help you study I promise, just don't try make me do any work and were fine" he suggested. Once again I was kind of touched, I doubted the library was a place George often willingly arranged to spend time in "Hmm, but wont you just distract me wouldn't I be better on my own?" I was determine to prove myself right, George just smirked "Oh I know I have an awfully distracting face and beautiful personality to match, but for the sake of your precious grades I'll wear a paper bag if you'd prefer" I could never win. "When is this walk happening George" I rhetorically asked; defeated._

_ We strolled out onto the school grounds and it really was quite refreshing outside, it felt much better than being cooped up inside I realised just walking and chatting contently with George. "Sorry to see your not feeling yourself lately Faye" he told me sincerely, "hope this cheers you up" He hugged me from behind and continued walking along which proved quite awkward with his arms still wrapped around me, I laughed, it felt good to have a friend like him on days like today. "How do you know I'm not feeling myself?" I wondered. I was usually good at bottling stuff up especially unimportant worries about 'expectations in school' that I didn't want to bother my friends with._

_"Well, at breakfast, you piled on like half a bottle of maple syrup on your pancakes, like you always do when you need cheering up, for example I'll know if you had a fight with Darelle, usually over one of her new 'boyfriends' you disprove of for example that prat Cormac McLaggen or if your parents had threatened to move again 'cos of the whole Sirius Black situation, just because you turn to the 'old maple syrup" He laughed but it was true, it was my weakness, and once I started to think t about it , I realised he was right. I couldn't really believed he'd notice such a trivial thing, it looked as if George notice a lot more about me than I ever thought and for some strange reason that brought on a tinge of pink to my cheeks. "I just don't like people expecting so much of me, they don't realise I'm not half as bothered with tests and stuff as I was even back in first year" I admitted "it's not important to me, but that's not something I could easily tell my parents". "Yeah I get where your coming from " George spoke up understandingly "except in my family, the high expectations aren't on me or Fred really and when we do something good it's usually rewarded with shock, I don't know which case I'd prefer to be honest" he reasoned. I never knew he felt that way, I was learning a good bit about George today he was a much deeper character than anybody could expect. It felt good to get the serious talk out of the way but still fun was always best, a grin suddenly formed on my face "race you back to the castle" I quickly called out, and with that we dashed off, I now felt carefree and the both of us spluttered and shrieked with laughter, jostling and trying to sprint by each other the whole way up. _

_"George?"_

_"Yes Faye what is it dear?"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Here as in, here on this planet and what my purpose is? Well the answer to that is to have fun really, to be witty, sarcastic , charming and mostly hilarious; Yes I'm here to have fun"_

_"No Mr. Smart Alec, I meant 'here' as in the Gryffindor common room at two in the morning after sending that 'urgent' letter for me to leave my dormitory and meet you here, on my birthday might I add, as it is past midnight now"_

_"Oh that" he grinned devilishly "to give you your present of course" and with a swift flick of his wand a small package wrapped in ruby red tissue paper zoomed towards me._

_Inside was one of the most unusual beautiful bracelets I've ever seen. Sparkling silver, with several delicate charms dangling from it; a miniature broomstick, a snitch, a clown (which George informed me symbolised my love of joes, the rest were pretty self explanatory) a music note, a lion's head and a little love heart. Engraved on the back of the bracelet was the words "happy 16th birthday fairy, love Georgie" _

_I gasped, and couldn't believe it. I knew George had the ability to be quite adorable when he wanted to but I never expected something like this_

_"I love it!" I shrieked trying not to bubble over in sheer happiness in delight, for I'd wake all of Gryffindor tower. I flung my arms around him tightly "you're the best friend ever" I gushed, my eyes shining bright. What on earth had possessed him to do this?_

_"I know" he grinned, sounding much more confident than he looked, his eyes swivelled towards me, rather nervously. What on earth would George Weasley have to be nervous about? Suddenly without hesitation he placed his rather large hands either side of my face, ducked close, and kissed me. I mean really kissed me, with a fierce sort of passion that seemed to speak for those two and a half years worth of unspoken feelings that we hid from each other. Pleasure and desire raced between us, my heart beating inside my chest,not unlike the heavy uneven beating of a golden snitch's wings as they struggled to fly free into the open air. His lips were soft, and I melted into them, savouring the moment, savouring him. Every part of him. My hands slipped under his shirt, feeling the muscle that lay beneath, something I secretly wanted to ever since the day, after a seriously wet quiddich match and I'd spotted him dancing victoriously, topless in the rain. _

_ His tongue slid expertly into my mouth, caressing my own, gently yet hungrily for what seemed a blissful eternity before one or the other of us, broke apart._

_Breathing heavily, we looked at one another, stunned. George finally broke the silence between us "I always knew it'd happen" he smiled a kilowatt smile, from ear to ear that lit up his whole face._

_"Always knew what would happen? That you'd bribe me with an impressive gift to snog you?" I chuckled, I was play acting, and it was sarcasm, no bribe needed there. Just George, because at that moment the freckly red headed boy was all I needed._

_"Hey quit the cheek, I meant 'us', I always knew that'd happen'" he whispered sweetly into my ear before coyly kissing my neck. I entwined my fingers with his "I didn't" I said truthfully. His face looked slightly crestfallen, but he never removed his hands from mine, he clutched them almost protectively now as if he never wanted to let them go. "I mean, I always hoped something would happen" I explained "just feared you thought of me as just a good friend" I felt slightly embarrassed now but George's next reply made it all worthwhile "You are a great friend Faye, but to be honest I'd rather you be my girlfriend?" My heart did a belly flop of joy inside me, and once more I pressed my mouth to his in enthusiastic reply "yes" I whispered against him when I finished a long lingering kiss "I'd want nothing else." _

Faye woke groggily with a start when she heard a loud noise beneath her bedroom, she rubbed her eyes and unwilling climbed out of bed feeling overpoweringly exhaustion as well as that there was a niggling sensation of 'de ja vu" within her tired body.

She went to inspect.


	3. Comfort

**A/N hi everybody ! sorry if this story is going too slow for you but without reviews i wont really know! honestly negative comments are acceptable feedback is feedback and since im new id like to no if this story isnt appealing to anybody but me :P so yeah review please , thanks a million for reading :)**

"Oi Millar" the urgent calls of an unmistakeable voice sounded through the deserted house amongst the loud bangs that aroused her from her sleep as they echoed nosily across the wall. Faye groaned, she was so unprepared for George's arrival even if the fact he came to find her did pleasantly surprise her. She flopped back on the bed, grabbing a pillow to shove over her head and block out the resounding knocks. What was she suppose to say to him? Sorry I kissed you last night, after turning up completely out of the blue, it's just because the fact I'm possibly still in love with you, and possibly not at the same time for I might be confusing it with missing you, but that would be highly inappropriate to point out due to the other fact that you are seriously grieving the once most important person in your life and you really don't did a much less important one messing your life and emotions up any further. No she was not going to say that. Besides it was a mouthful, he'd probably either get distracted or give her a puking pasty to shut her up. Faye decided to pretend to not have heard the door and ignore him. Harsh but it was for his own sake.

However George being a wizard and an impatient determined one at that did a quick 'Alohamora' spell to unlock the door, and marched up the stairs. "Faye get your sorry arse off that bed, and get dressed now" he demanded rather forcefully "we're going off"

Faye didn't reply and stayed safely under her pillow, where she felt, in her utterly confused mind, belonged.

"And I know your not asleep, I know every trick in the book sweetheart" he continued sounding uncharacteristically grouchy.

I rose. Slowly. I was tempted to mutter something like "what do you want?" but feared he'd be insulted as I certainly wasn't saying anything like that last night so in the end decided to be co-operative.

"That's my girl "he smiled much more cheerfully "now go get dressed, you look a mess" I made a rude face at him although he was just being truthful. My usually silky black, iron straight hair was grease covered and stuck out in odd angles, including my thick dark fringe which now seemingly no longer existed morphing with the rest of my hairs in a tangled frizz, there were black bags sagging greatly in a dark smudged line under my worn out looking eyes that were so red and swollen it would lead one to believe she'd been punched rather than tormented and crying. She was also in yesterday's rain soaked clothes but he was kind enough not to mention that.

She unwillingly strode to her bathroom to get herself as cleaned up as possible.

When Faye returned she felt a stab of guilt and sympathy rush through her. She found George sitting on her bed, with the Hogwarts photo in his hands, his brown eyes huge and full of obvious pain and longing. She couldn't believe she'd nearly refused him anything but luckily she'd seen sense and they headed off to an unknown destination chosen by George, to the quick familiar yet stomach wrenching feeling of along side aparation.

They arrived at a muggle park with a large murky looking pond filled with squabbling ducks, yet little people. George explained he found muggle locations much more relaxing, as he never bumped into anybody he'd rather not experience awkward conversations with, filled with 'condolences' and pitying eyes.

He was well accustomed to talking to Faye though and the two breached ever topic imaginable, no matter how painful it seemed like she was the right person to pour his heart out to. She'd always been the most easiest person to confide in anyways, always ready to listen so carefully to what you had to say as well being prepared with some thought provoking yet honest interesting replies and insights. She was one of the few people, if not the only, he could talk seriously with. Usually his conversations with schoolmates weren't conversations at all, just endless banter. But with Faye he could have both and that was one of the many things he loved about her.

He confessed to her all about the dark period he'd suffered through, after Fred's death. How he couldn't cope, didn't talk for a month straight and when he finally did his voice sounded like some sort of mechanic robot with no feelings just emptiness. How he considered joining his brother, but had just enough compassion left inside him that helped him to consider how hurt his loving family would be if he took his own life and the fact he thought Fred would never forgive him, even if they were together. He told her how he eventually got better, but still had his bad days, still more bad than good but at least the good days existed now. George also confessed how he still talked to his brother every night and ended up in floods of tears, always. "

During it all Faye sat in silence, glistening tears brimming in her hers, with her arm comfortingly draped around George's shoulders, nothing more than a consoling friendly gesture though. It's what he needed right now, a friend. It was what they both needed.

"I told him about you Faye" George half smiled "I'm sure he would've been delighted you came home, I was" Faye smiled up at him "why exactly?"

"Well, I haven't told anybody else this stuff, not even my family, even if they already know it's still the principle of telling somebody, somebody not only you trust but someone ... I don't know that will listen without rushing to get help or looking at me like I'm some sort of hopeless case that needs to be looked after, even if I am. As well as the fact this certain person's face never once in my life failed to cheer me up, even last night and today when I didn't think cheering up from one of my bad days was possible" he shot a grateful half smile at me.

It was at this final confession that Faye knew it wasn't just a friend George needed, but for some unknown reason, the same one that helped the two 'click' automatically from day one, it was her he needed and so at that very moment she vowed to never walk out on him again and to be there for him as long as he needed. Even if that took forever, she'd be his friend.

Faye had always been one to keep her promises, and after the day in the park she proved that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Every day from then on Faye and George would meet up and spend time together, weather it was for a meal at the Burrow, helping out in the Joke shop, butter beer in the three broomsticks or simply listening to and helping George through a particularly emotional day.

Molly Weasley was enjoying their companionship almost more so than the pair themselves. She hadn't seen her son smile properly in so long and then here turns up that pretty little girl she vaguely recognised and it all changed. Yes he'd smiled in the last year but usually little ones that made him look slightly pained to release but were usually thrown out to falsely reassure her he was 'okay' but never the type where his eyes lit up and his face almost, just almost seemed as animated and joyful as back when Fred was here to join his twin in the jolliness of it all.

So that was why, when Faye turned up to see George one day, looking miserable and lost stating her mother had sold the house and she had to get out- leaving her homeless, it took kind Ms. Weasley less than a second to make up her mind and almost force the girl into staying in the Burrow with them.

Faye couldn't decide weather seeing even more of George was a good or bad thing to be perfectly honest, but at least she had somewhere to stay and it's not as if would've let her go anywhere else. She'd probably ask Ginny how to perform the bat-bogey hex to use on her if she didn't finally agree. Yes. That woman was persistent. Very Persistent.


	4. Just Friends

**A/N here's chapter four let me know if your happy with the recent events of my story :) i just love these as a couple really! **

**also i noticed in my last chapter there was loads of grammer mistakes, like speaking from faye's POV for a line or two, when its meant to be in third person and stuff then i realised i uploaded the unedited version! so sorry for that mistake everyone hope it was okay anyways.**

**As always reviews are always greatly appreciated :D x**

"I'm so sorry about this Mrs. Weasley" apologised Faye as they got to work settling Faye and her belongings into her new room. She was to sleep on the now 'spare' bed, in George's room that once belonged to his twin.

"No, No not to worry Dear , your more than welcome, I know it's not ideal here but with Harry around I couldn't really put you in with Ginny" the kind older witch beamed at her, clearly glad that Faye would be staying.

Mrs. Weasley was far more motherly than her own mother anyways, Faye thought grumpily to herself. Faye and her own logical, strict Ravenclaw mother had never seen eye to eye really but now Faye was more displeased than ever with her.

Imagine shipping your own daughter out of her own home, just because the family 'needed the money'. It would probably go towards buying some stupid muggle invention they didn't even need, to use in their new luxurious life in France.

It was bad enough she'd forced her to leave her home, back at the end of 7th year just when she was about to settle into 'adult' life, not even taking the fact all her loved ones were soon to be in mortal danger, into consideration what with the return of Voldemort after the incident at the Ministry. But no her mother never cared about anybody else, her main priority was to get her own family safe and sound out of the country into the muggle world where her father was from. If only her mother had realised family is often a thing that exists outside of parents and siblings, Darelle was family too, just not officially and Faye wasn't there to help her in the war, she could've stopped that unknown yet deadly curse put on her, causing her to look like sleeping beauty, in St. Mungo's now. She could have and should have and now it was too late.

It was all so frustrating and not fighting in the 'Battle of Hogwarts' was in Faye's top two biggest regrets of her life. Number one was just too painful to even think about.

It was now dinner time, and meals at the 'Burrow' were always a big occasion, especially as it was Sunday. Soon Mrs. Weasley was going to have to find a charm that enabled her to expand the size of the dinner table, due the growing amount of guests she had. Faye sat in between George and Ginny with Harry to Ginny's left, hardly bothering to move his eyes from her gaze the whole time even though he was responsible for watching his toddler godson 'Teddy' whom he'd brought along with him , but Teddy was exceptionally well behaved and sat in a highchair giggling innocently to the adults delight. Yes, they really were loved up. Faye could hardly blame him, she admired the youngest Weasley who looked as gorgeous as ever lately, always smiling with a bright look in her eyes, they were perfect for each other and Faye was glad they were so happy. Hermoine and Ron weren't as open about things, but when Faye looked across the table at them Ron was almost always trying to tend to her every need, even reaching for the salt before she did, but knocking it down with his long, clumsy arm in the process, still the gesture was sweet.

Speaking of sweet, Bill and Fleur were positively glowing, probably due to the fact of the large protruding baby bump she had, which was causing much excitement amongst the family. Percy and Charlie were dateless, but still looked cheerful joining in with the rest of the families' pleasant chatter.

George, Faye noticed with a sympathetic throb in her heart, was the only one distant and quiet with that familiar lonely look in his eyes, despite her being there beside him the whole evening. The rest however, didn't seem to notice this and to Faye's horror seemed to presume his silence was due to love sickness!

"So when did ye two get back together?" Ron asked nosily, although he was perhaps just trying to include George in the conversation.

Faye almost chocked on a carrot she was busily chomping down but recovered swallowing quickly.

"I...I'm not, were not, I mean…George and I are just friends!"

She spluttered in embarrassment and disbelief, feeling her cheeks burn and the crimson blush was easily spotted on her fair skin.

The rest of the family looked at Ron with wide eyes for being so intrusive although most of them were on the same trail of thought as he was.

George spoke up, slightly dazed, entering the conversation for the first time; his mind had been obviously elsewhere

"Yeah likkle Ronnie-kins were not all budding romantics like you, Faye's a friend, like she said and a great one but that's all"

George willed himself to stop talking there, although he was severely tempted to add a hushed' for now' at the end of his sentence.

Faye smiled gratefully up at George then, although some part deep in her mind was telling her that the word 'friend' sounded someway cosmically wrong on his lips.

She still felt gratified at the compliment though.

The conversation was quickly changed by Hermoine anxious to save her boyfriend from another awkward moment, although nobody really wanted to hear about her complicated, demanding yet boring job in the ministry, it was a topic improvement.

Faye relaxed and enjoyed the rest of her mouth watering food, and evening in such lovely company.

"It's just like a slumber party isn't it?" George joked with a light laugh as Faye clambered onto her new bed. She tried to push the uninvited thoughts from lingering in her head, ones that told her it was strange to be sleeping in a bed where Fred once slept, she shivered, then laughed back up at him from across the room.

"Come on your not cold are you?" he grinned and approached her side of the room, sitting down at the edge of her bed and giving her a hug to warm her up, misreading the eerie chattering of her teeth for lack of heat rather than uncomfortable thoughts.

"Thanks" Faye smiled

"Anytime! Hope your settling in alright"

The two looked at each other, almost awkwardly, when George suddenly shifted his tone becoming serious.

"Look Faye" he stared intently at her, his chocolate coloured brown eyes bore into her owns deep blue ones, the colour of the evening/night sky outside, and he took a deep breath.

"I want you to know I really appreciate you for being here for me, for what? Three/Four months, has it been? I don't know what I would have done without you, honestly or what I ever did to deserve somebody as good as you around all the time"

Faye hadn't expected that, she wanted to thank him for his gratitude, for being so appreciative and just darn lovely all his life, for keeping her company too and experiencing all those blissful yet seemingly unimportant little moments with her. For being, possibly her favourite person in the world. She wanted to tell him how she wishes it was anybody else but him that had to grieve like he had from such loss and how she wished they would be as close as they were now, forever but she didn't.

Instead; "George, how dare you think you don't deserve me you silly boy, I can honestly say you're the most amazing, strong, person I know and you should probably have somebody much more emotionally stable than me , to be here for you" She chuckled lightly.

"Faye there isn't anybody in the world I'd rather more though, emotionally stable or not. You know right well I've wanted you since fourth year, even if I didn't realise myself"

Faye couldn't register what he meant by that. Firstly he'd never really admitted to her back when they were dating that he'd liked her that long and secondly, was he saying he wanted her still? What did it all mean? Many frantic questions whirred in her brain ticking as fast as mechanical cogs.

She opened her mouth but was unable to reply, her throat was as dry as sandpaper and her voice it seemed was momentarily lost.

He continued despite the confused look on her face, and lack of actual vocal reaction.

"I'm not taking advantage of you or your kindness or anything; I'm pretty sure if Fred was still here I'd feel like this all the same"

Feel like what?! Faye's mind mentally screamed inwardly to herself.

She noticed that George's face didn't change, when he uttered his brother's name, like it normally did. Instead it remained on the same fixated expression of an emotion Faye couldn't exactly pin, as he stared directly at her

"I'm sorry if this is sounding wrong or messed up, it's hard for me" He told her apologetically "What I'm trying to say, is I'm not sure what exactly is happening to me right now, but I do know I care for you, more than you know and….wow this is cheesy but.. There is nothing more I'd like to do in this moment than kiss you. I hope that's um okay,"

He exhaled deeply.

After that everything happened in a flash.

His hands entangled in her hair, her arms wrapped around his neck drawing him down, closer towards her and they kissed, over and over. And more than that.

There was a passionate longing and sort of sensation of relief between them- this was long over due. They weren't kids anymore, with a sweet innocent relationship with no troubles, but they still didn't know what they were getting into, not that it mattered;

At that time Faye was all that existed to George and visa versa.

They not only wanted each other, they needed each other and this perfect pleasuring moment of passion.

Neither of them even had time to stop and reflect on exactly what they were doing.

The realisation waited until the morning, where the couple woke to sunlight pouring in through the gap in the blinds, and birds chirping cheerfully.

Faye's eyes fluttered open. She lay on the bed with her leg draped over George's and her head resting on his broad chest, tucked neatly under his chin.

" Goodmorning" She mumbled sleepily, delighted to see George had a positively ecstatic smile plastered on his face.

"Morning Love" he kissed her forehead.

"Um George, what happened exactly last night?" she asked trying not to sound or appear awkward.

"Well dearest, I believe its called interc.."

He was interrupted by Faye slapping him, lightly, on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't get all cheeky and sarcastic on me now! You know what I mean.. I thought you said we were just friends?"

A crooked grin formed on his face but before he could speak Faye butted in again

"And don't you dare say 'with benefits' or I'll hit you again"

Then her expression became worried "Unless that's unless that is all you want... I em, don't mind I was just wondering eh.." She babbled, embarrassed and fearful of the answer.

It wasn't as if George was her 'first' but Faye felt he was certainly the first that mattered, and to think he didn't find last night as special as she did, was almost unbearable.

He stroked her cheek softly with the back of his hand "Faye, how cold do you think I am? Of course I want more than that, if you do too. I mean some may say I'm not emotionally ready for a relationship but if I'm not ready now with you, when will I ever be."

His lips met hers, lovingly once more.

"Okay so" she beamed; it was all so unexpected yet perfect. Well as perfect as things could be.

"You do realise 'Okay so' isn't an amazing reaction for a fella's ego?" He smiled lopsidedly.

"I know" She laughed devilishly and George couldn't help but plant another kiss on the lips of who he felt at that moment was the most perfect, beautiful girl in the world.


	5. Awkward Romantic Heartache

**A/N - sorry its been soo long since i uploaded, i dont think i have any readers yet to explain this to but anyways il carry on ive just been super busy! and i know Victoire isnt really meanto be born till about the year 2000 or so but i wanted to add it in a bit earlier, as always review please! i hate to see people viewing my story then giving up on it but for now, im not - enjoy whoever :) x**

It was about two weeks after Faye first moved into the Burrow, and she and George were still adapting to life as a couple. It was odd to walk down stairs in the morning holding hands, to the triumphant almost gloating looks of George's family.

Despite, 'talks' Faye received from his concerned brothers; it was as an enjoyable a relationship as it had been back in Hogwarts and better.

Bill and Charlie had been the first to approach her and it was all rather intimidating. Their tall broad frames seemed larger than ever as they towered over the tiny girl with serious faces. Bill decided to take the lead as 'eldest protective brother'

"Now Faye, we don't know you as well as the others from Hogwarts and that, you seem lovely and all and George is usually at his best with you but if something bad ever happened between you two…"

He shifted uncomfortably on the spot, struggling for the right words, it was an awkward talk, especially as it traditionally occurred man to man-to-man, not man to an almost twenty year old , young girl.

"I don't even want to imagine what that could and would do to George" His face twisted in slight agony at the thought, grim images of Fred's funeral running through his mind.

Charlie stepped in "What Bill means is, please don't break his heart anymore than it already is broken"

Faye wanted to explain to them it was really early days and George and she were just seeing where things lead them but something told her that wouldn't be the best reply.

She didn't have any intentions of breaking up with him what-so ever as that would break her own heart as well as his but all the same who knew what would happen between them in the future. It was all quite pressurising.

All she did know was no matter what, she'd be there for him despite what ever their 'relationship status' might be.

"I promise boys, I won't" She said sincerely.

The next incident occurred one sunny afternoon when Faye, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine sat sprawled lazily outside in the garden on the soft mossy grass, chattering away.

George left for a bathroom break, much to Faye's disgruntlement as she'd been perfectly comfortable lying against his warm body nestled snugly between his two legs.

As soon as he was out of earshot Ginny, whose flaming hair was sparkling brightly under the high gleam of the sun above, spoke up

"You and George make such a cute couple" She said almost decidedly, smiling encouragingly at Faye.

"Really? Well thanks I'd like to think so I suppose" She smiled gratefully back.

It felt good that a family as nice as the Weasley's really were accepting her.

"You suppose?" Ron interjected. "What do you mean by that? You are serious about this relationship aren't you?"

Faye was slightly taken aback. "Of course I am!" she cried at the same time a shocked Hermoine scolded her boyfriend

"Ron!" she gasped. "You can't just ask that!"

"Well why not, I'm just wondering Hermoine" He squared his large shoulders defensively

"I have a right to know because obviously George is pretty caught up on her and it'd be awful if Faye didn't feel the same that's all, I'm just defending my brother"

Faye was baffled by the whole conversation, and mainly the fact they seemed to be talking about her rather than to her right now as well.

"Um well yeah don't worry Ron I'm just as serious about George as he is to me" She piped up blushing furiously. How she hated awkward topics but could never seem to avoid them.

"Well good but how can we be so sure if u didn't even sound so sure yourself? 'Suppose' isn't a very reassuring answer" Ron continued.

"But I wasn't even asked a question!" Faye was starting to get irritated but tried her hardest to suppress her temper, things could get ugly when she got angry and it certainly wouldn't be a good impression on the 'in-laws' if she did.

"I really think you're over reacting Ron"

"Am not!" He retorted indignantly "When it comes to my brothers I don't over react I say it as it is and certainly with George because he does not need anymore pain in his life by being… lead on!"

The group became tense and silent, Ron looked stubborn, Hermoine worried and Harry literally sat there staring into space apparently oblivious to it all.

Surprising them all immensely it was in fact Ginny who kept her cool

"Not that any of us feel your leading George on Faye" She reasoned shooting her an apologetic look "What Ron means is that he's just a bit worried and uncertain of what's going to happen , since you did well.." She swallowed almost nervously

"break up before like…"

Finally Faye understood. "Well that was back in Hogwarts, we were…" she struggled for words "young"

She didn't know how on earth she could explain the scenario to them; she wasn't really one for 'deep' words, despite how much she loved to talk.

"But honestly things are different now and it's not going to be like that again"

She hoped she could convince them.

Faye wasn't sure weather it was a fortunate moment or not when George strolled back from the house, re- joining the group

"Not going to be like what again?" he asked confused having just caught a snippet of the conversation, as he sat down beside Faye

"Oh you beating me at wizard chess like last night " she improvised quickly, grinning at her boyfriend who shook his head "bloody unlikely misses " then he pulled her close for a kiss.

Faye was almost certain she heard Ron making a choking noise behind them, not that she cared. If George knew she was there for him, who else did she really have to prove it to?

Percy was the last one to confront her, with a long boring speech with lots of rather large words and researched statistics on break-ups after trauma and so on, Faye just zoned out on this one pretending to listen and nodding her head lots.

After that it seemed that particular drama had calmed down and it was one foggy night when Faye and George sat curled up together in the room, sadly reminiscing about the old days. Poor George hadn't slept too well and it had rubbed off on his concerned girlfriend who sensed all his worries and pain, her own mind then lingered on certain thoughts and faces for the rest of the day, of course mainly Fred, and Darelle…As well as a little chuckling curly haired boy still smiling broadly as he waved to her in her memories …

It was probably due to the fact it was the 2nd of May tomorrow, a day they didn't really like to remember but obviously could never forget.

It was much to their shock, when Arthur Weasley who suddenly barged in and changed the grim mood.

"Fleur has gone into labour!" he yelled, half excitedly and half anxiously, beads of sweat rolling down his red face.

"2 weeks early! Molly's frantic! The two of you better get over to Mungo's to Bill right now!"

They did as they were told, hopped up quickly and excitedly and aparated away, leaving the stunned man gawp in awe and repeat "I am about to be an actual grand father" over and over until it finally felt real.

Nothing much felt real within the next few hours. There was a rush of excitement amongst the Weasley's almost like never before; each of them chattering happily away in the waiting room about what a baby in the family would be like.

Faye could tell however, George's heart wasn't in on it even when he placed a rather cheeky bet with Ron that the baby would be a girl.

"Whoop a mini Phlegm" Ginny cried sarcastically, but in reality they'd all kind of warmed to her by now, and besides the baby wasn't just a Delacour , it was a Weasley too and to be her first niece or nephew not including Teddy who'd she'd basically taken under her wing. The Little boy sat up on Harry's knee demanding to see the new baby at once, his bright tufts of hair a brilliant yellow colour of joyousness due to all the fuss going on around him. It was impressive to see how good and patient Harry was with him, him and Ginny would make great parents some day.

As nice as the family scene was, Faye instinctively grabbed George's hand pulling him up from the horrid hard plastic chairs, taking him for a 'walk' to get away from all the madness. They walked contentedly around the hospital corridors in silence for awhile until he spoke.

"He should be here you know, he would've loved another kid in the family, it always means more fun, plus I'm positive it's a girl and he did always have a soft spot for Gin didn't he" He sighed deeply and in return Faye squeezed his hand tightly in her own dainty one.

Faye just listened and let him get it all out of his system, something she'd learnt with time, was the best method.

Finally he'd seemed to calm down and look her straight In the eye decidedly

"Hey, come with me for a bit, I've something to show you" Then he steered her down the hallway until they came to a small, private room.

The minute she opened the white, creaking door Faye couldn't believe she hadn't guessed where he was taking her.

With just one swift glance inside, a pale figure lying down on a hospital bed with masses of flowing hair, an unfamiliar shade of fiery scarlet but an unmistakable beauty spot at the right eye, came into focus and Faye was hit with a sudden jolting feeling inside her as if somebody had jabbed her hard in the stomach.

Then an over powering wave of nausea came over her making her insides feel jellied and weak, if it wasn't for George's supporting arms and sharp reflexes that grabbed her quickly and held her close, she would've hit the ground as her knees buckled from under her.

"Darelle" She struggled to whisper, her best friends name seemed to get caught in on her throat as she let out a light choke.

George, with one arm still wrapped protectively around her, holding her still despite the shakes that were now vibrating through her body, used his other hand to stroke her face gently and soothingly in attempt to calm her down, when he noticed that they weren't the only visitors in the room.

There was a smiling dark skinned boy, now hastily getting up from the bedside just noticing their arrival.

"Lee!" Faye cried, somehow regaining the working ability of her vocal cards "What on earth are you doing here?"

She'd seen him plenty of times since she was home but not once had he mentioned Darelle let alone the fact he was going to visit her in Mungo's, and the last she'd heard was that he couldn't stand her anymore and they fought more than they had in Hogwarts. In fact, Faye recalled in one of her friend's last letters he'd called her a stuck up cow when she, yet again, refused to give him the time of day. It was all so baffling.

The two boys seemed to register the look of shock and confusion on Faye's face and exchanged a silent 'look' at each other which clearly indicated they both knew something she didn't.

"If you don't mind Georgie I'll leave you to explain" Lee said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'll be back with some pumpkin juice from downstairs" and with that he almost flew out of the room, leaving the door slamming behind him.

George and Faye seated themselves either side of Darrelle's bed, Faye holding her friend's hand in her own, surprised at how warm it was, and George began to fill her in.

"Well as you already know Darelle and Lee really didn't get on from day one, he annoyed her so much didn't he? But yeah after awhile carefree Lee started to care, he was kind of pissed how immature she was being and thought she acted like their was some sort of feud between them just because he gave her well lets say 'special treatment' in the teasing department even if that was just because he fancied the pants of her but anyways he started to take her rejections seriously to heart and after awhile he really began to hate her I mean he said he wouldn't even want to snog her anymore- and that is so not the Lee we know"

Faye was reasonably updated on this part of the story, but then when George carried on and she could see a pained expression behind a mask of calm she wanted to hit Lee for chickening out and making poor George relive the story, he already had hard enough a day and life and Faye was sick of seeing him so hurt all the time, none the less she never spoke up because truthfully she really did want an explanation.

He continued;

"Well then it was the Battle of Hogwarts (Faye winced at his expression as he uttered those words) and as you can imagine tension was running seriously high everyone was angry , frustrated and ready to burst really, Darelle made some kind of rude remark about Lee not being able to curse the death eaters with his dreads in his face, I think just to make things seem like it was some sort of normal day and normal incident where they casually insult each other and nothing had changed, I don't believe that she meant it but it got Lee mad and I think the precise words he said were 'jeez ice princess I'm shocked you even decided to turn up and risk your life here today, I thought you'd be hiding trying to save your own pretty little face you selfish bitch, too bad you cant back out now and apparate out of the grounds"

George paused momentarily and grabbed Faye's free hand across the bed, she still didn't speak " Then all of a sudden there was some sort of explosion (The way he said that word Faye instantly knew it was the same one that killed Fred, and a sudden burst of hatred for whatever death eater that caused it bubbled up inside her) and there was like some weird beam of light shooting towards Darelle and Lee like hurtled himself in front of her and pulled her to the ground out of the way but it was too late it literally just skimmed the top of her head and I think that's why she's like this" He finished gesturing towards the still, silent never moving figure lying beside them as if she was some sort of wax doll .

"And that it why Lee visits Darelle here every day, to be honest I think he can't really live with the fact, the last thing he said to her was well, severely harsh."

With this the numbness Faye had felt was washed away with several cascading tears from her eyes. Lee felt guilty and he'd probably saved her life, for now, and he visited her everyday, at least he had some last words to her Faye couldn't even remember the last thing she'd said to her best friend, it was awful, she should have been there for her at the Battle and even if she wasn't she should have at least visited her but no, Faye had decided she stay clear from this bedside not wanting to reveal the reality of the horrors of what lay before her. It was pathetic really, because now she knew that weather Faye saw her or not Darelle hadn't talked in two years and it was just fact.

The clock on the wall chimed twelve, but still neither of them spoke

Astonishingly just moments afterwards the door swung open, and it wasn't Lee it was Percy, his glasses askew as if he'd jogged all the way up there, he's face flaming red to match his vibrant Weasley hair

"Come quick!" He yelled bossily, ignoring Faye's crying "Fleur's just had a baby girl!" At this moment George smiled a slight triumphant sideways grin in Faye's direction and they bustled down to the family.

Newborn Victoire Weasley, the midnight arriving baby, with her already shining blue eyes and tuft of strawberry blonde hair upon her soft tiny head, seemed to be living proof that good things could come out of the 2nd of May, and after seeing her, and George being made Godfather, an honour that almost reduced him to tears, himself and Faye left the hospital in the early hours of that morning feeling surprisingly happier and light hearted than they had been when they came first. They couldn't really believe how mesmerising and how much impact a birth could have on the whole family but especially themselves, because nearly just nearly it had almost become a day where they gave up hope.

Luckily they promised when they arrived home, for Darelle, Fred, and little Victoire, both their families and most importantly themselves they'd keep soldiering on through each day. Together.


	6. Like Misbehaving Teenagers

**A/N- first of all thanks soo much to those who reviewed! they honestly do make my day you amazing people, keep them coming :)**

**well i want to apoligise, this is by far not one of my best works, it's not too creative to be honest more of just a little flirty chapter filling gaps before future events planned! Im sorry it's so short, and extremely fluffy, but sometimes i think that can be cute!**

**let me know your opinions, thanks guyys! x**

"Georgie?"

"Yes…?" he replied quite wearily, noting the almost pleading tone in her voice

"I was thinking could we go to down to the aqua duct for a swim? Like we used to?"

She bit her lip worriedly; it probably wasn't the right day for such requests.

"You do remember what day it is Faye? And where we were this morning, yes?"

She sighed. How could she forget, the memorial for the battle of Hogwarts hadn't been a pleasant experience, she had sat quietly taking in the far too many names being read off a list of people to be remembered who tragically died, all the while clutching George's hand in her own, he squeezed it till his knuckles were white, as tears fled down both their faces, like wise with almost everybody else there.

"I just thought it'd give you a break that's all, but yeah you're right it was insensitive for me to bring up, sorry, another day I suppose" she smiled weakly.

"Oh okay fine!" George stood up, brushing his hand through his hair, looking tired.

He'd decided to give in because he knew Faye wouldn't be asking such a thing if she didn't think it would benefit him, she was many things, stubborn, loud, opinionated but never selfish.

"No, no you don't want to, I shouldn't have asked" she mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Shut up you" He chuckled smiling properly at her now, after giving her a fleeting reassuring kiss on her forehead he began packing a bag.

A flash of something colourful being pulled from the wardrobe and dropped in by George, caught Faye's attention.

"Oi mister what's this" She grabbed the small scrap of yellow material which was in fact a polka dot bikini her mum had bought her in France but she'd never, ever, worn let alone even remembered.

"Oh that" He grinned mischievously a slight spark of his previous self lighting up in his eyes

"I think you should wear it as a compromise!"

Faye blushed, just at thought of herself in something so revealing.

"I don't want to go on this outing if it's just a 'compromise' from you" She retorted sharply, but a twinge of a smile twitched upwards at the corner of her mouth.

"But Faaay-ee" He dragged out her name whining playfully like a sulking five your old boy, pouting heavily whilst doing his best attempt at puppy eyes, which were round and dreamy and in fact nearly working just by themselves, not that she'd care to ever admit it.

"You will look like a super model in it! Please do!"

"Ha! That's new, me a super model!" She scoffed

"Something tells me I might just need to be taller for that"

George laughed in agreement "Alright, you may be unnaturally small but I wouldn't have you any other way would I now?!" he winked and wrapped his arms around her waist, and after that totally cringing yet sweet gesture, she couldn't really refuse.

So the pair found themselves walking amongst the marshy canal bank of one of their favourite, almost deserted yet peaceful locations. Picnic basket in toll.

The sun was high in the early May sky, light radiating from above and reflecting upon the glistening water, a million different spectrums dancing on the surface.

Faye, self consciously sat at the water's edge, her dark silky hair piled at the top of her head with a few ebony strands escaping, framing her tiny doll-like face. She slowly removed her clothes and then quickly wrapping her arms around her self covering her body.

George stood beside her in simple black trunks, appearing highly amused.

"C'mon Faye it's nothing I haven't seen before sweetheart!" He teased.

He was highly reminding her of how he'd been back as a cheeky teen.

"But I have the figure of a twelve year old boy!"

She moaned, chewing her bottom lip, wishing she could whip out her wand and summon a more 'covering' swimsuit from the house with a quick 'accio' charm. She had always resented her clear lack of anything much in the chest department.

"Nonsense" George boomed. "Twelve year old boys wouldn't have nearly as nice a bum as you do"

Her face flushed and she groaned. "George stop mocking poor little old me please"

"I'm not doing such a thing" He cried putting his hand on his heart, pretending to feel insulted.

"Honestly, why doubt yourself? You have a lovely figure and even Lee agreed you'd a nice bum so there!"

If Faye's embarrassment was clear before it was nothing compared to the heat radiating from her cheeks at that point!

"What on earth was your best friend doing commenting on your girlfriend's bum?" she demanded.

"It wasn't recently silly, we weren't even going out it was like way back in fifth year I think"

The thought of the two fifteen year old boys contemplating on weather her behind was a nice sight or not made Faye roll her eyes and pull a face.

How vulgar they could be at times. But yes, as she'd learnt from growing up with a brother (and once two) as well as befriending a pack of some of the most rowdy ones in Hogwarts she knew right well boys would be boys.

"And why on earth would you be discussing me, just your 'friend' at that stage Georgie?" She grinned standing up now, facing him.

"Well" George began in a slight whisper beckoning for her to come closer; she leaned into his ear and….

"SPLASH"

He'd grabbed her skinny waist and lifted her up easily throwing her into the middle of the water, much to her loud shrieks and yells.

"George Fabian Weasley!" She screamed, droplets clinging to every part of her soaked skin and hair, shivering with the first and sudden impact of the cold water surrounding her.

"I'll take that as a formal invitation Faye Adrienne Millar" he smirked diving in after her.

Faye winced twice, firstly at her middle name, and then because of more water splashing her greatly from the impact of George's 'cannon bomb' as he hit the surface.

The water it seemed, wasn't nearly as freezing at it had first appeared to be, and the two waded around contentedly.

Faye's delicate hands automatically rested upon George's bare, toned chest, the water seemed to have a somehow soothing affect on her.

"George" She said softly, a much gentler toned used than before as she looked into his deep, beautiful eyes "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked with a small smile, pulling her closer.

"Well firstly for agreeing to come here today and well secondly, you know- making that first move after all these months of pretending to be nothing more than friends, I do appreciate it because I'm pretty sure I would've been too chicken to act on it"

"To be honest I just couldn't resist any longer"

That made her beam, and she draped her arms around his neck raking her hands through his dripping red hair.

"But like why then? Why were you resisting? "She wondered curiosity coursing through her "I just didn't really understand, I thought you didn't think of me like that anymore"

"Well I guess it's just like the whole Hogwarts situation all over again? Not wanting to admit it, being in denial despite the fact the feelings are always there? Plus spending time with you made me realise I was a fool to let you go"

Faye's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I suppose I was the same" Her mind drifted to that dark night a couple of months back where she'd kissed him. And well that had been it hadn't it.

She continued

"I think I was afraid of rejection" She admitted burying her head ashamedly into his chest.

"Rejection?" He repeated.

"Never!" and with that he carefully tilted her chin up towards him and his mouth descended on hers.

At first the kiss was soft and tender but it grew, as did the passion between them, the kisses became more urgent, their tongue's exploring each other's mouths.

His lips were divine, Faye thought, smiling slightly against them.

His hands moved from the position at the small of her back, until they rested just under the brightly coloured frills of her bikini top.

George then left a trail of kisses down her neck, earning a light breathy moan from Faye, whose legs now instinctively wrapped around his waist.

There was a sudden drastic change in the weather; it seemed as if with their eyes closed they'd missed the fluffy white clouds in the sky changing to a darker sinister grey, as now the sun had gone scrambling in to be replaced by buckets of ferocious rain belting down heavily.

The pair didn't seem to mind for a few blissful moments, their lips still locked in a desirable embrace but eventually they snapped back to reality.

"Bloody Hell, that rain" George commented yet the wide happy grin on his face suggested it didn't bother him.

They clambered out, soaked but light hearted.

"Where to next?" Faye asked "I was thinking we could go shopping but they'll be closed wont they?" She frowned a bit, hating the fact she had to come back to reality.

"Tomorrow" George promised wrapping his arm around her as they aparated away, although all he was really thinking about was tonight. He smiled secretly. This year's 2nd of May was certainly going to be much more enjoyable than the last two previous.


	7. Traumatised

**A/N Okay i'm not sure if anybody is still with me here but if you are (thankyou oh beautiful people) you're owed an apoligy! i understand it took me aaages to post this, im sorry i knew where i wanted to go with the story but didn't know how to get there at first and once over my slight writer's block i was honestly sooo busy! so yeah i'll try update more regularly. Before this mishap i think i had a chapter up every second day so i'm not exactly promising anything like that yet :P**

**If i do have some lovely readers i'd adore if you could let me know what you think about this chapter it's one that certainly needs feedback, i tried to make it dramatic so do let me know weather i succeeded or not!**

**Okay il stop this is getting to long but yes i hope you enjoy- please review! :)x**

"You do realise that was amazing right?" George Weasley grinned wickedly as he gazed down at his girlfriend who in return rolled her shining eyes and groaned , how ever couldn't help but suppress a grin of her own in agreement.

It actually took her a moment to catch her breath before she spoke up

"You do realise that was such a movie moment Weasley, right? 'That was amazing'- really? I thought you could do better than clichés like that" She giggled.

"But it was!" He protested with a quick wink, times like these that he shared with her made him momentarily feel ecstatic in his heart as if he actually had a normal, happy life that hadn't been turned upside down.

"As is this bloody hickey! Just amazing" She said thick with sarcasm and pointed to the mark that swelled beneath her skin above her collar bone, which made him laugh in a slightly twisted triumphant way.

"I'll have fun covering this up wont I"

"What can I say brilliant sense of control I've always had!"

"Course you have" Faye chortled raising one dark perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I actually do in fairness" George argued "I remember way back in Hogwarts there was so many times I wanted to kiss you but restrained myself, and come on that's easier said than done"

She smiled, and he with perfect timing, kissed her ever so gently on her now slightly swollen lips.

"Why didn't you though? I never did understand what took you so long, and it's not as if you were waiting for me to declare anything, you had to have been aware of my stubbornness anyways" Faye continued to smile, resting her head in the crook of his outstretched arm snuggling in closer to him in their now large bed (after charming the previous two single ones to form a more suitable double)

This topic was not un like the one earlier, full of curiosity as to what George's motives were for starting their relationship, both now and back then.

Yes Faye wanted to hear the answer but at that moment she was already analysing the situation by herself in her mind. She had decided for some unknown reason, no matter when or what the circumstances, how old, young, different or changed they were as people; herself and George would always just fit together. Yes it was a completely corny notion but it made sense. They did certainly fit together with ease even. It was quite like one of those Muggle children's simple jigsaw puzzles that included pieces that clearly just matched, and they were the puzzle pieces.

She smirked at her own theory then listened to his answer anyways.

"Believe me I was well aware of the stubbornness alright, not of much else however, I'd tell myself the jealousy when other blokes chatted you up was just some protective sort of best friend instinct but Fred saw right through that.

Did I ever tell you he was the one who convinced me to make a move in the end? All because he was sick of me trying to impress you"

Faye was surprised but flattered at that "Did you really? Well that's silly, I was one of your closest friends hardly in any need of grand impressions now was I?"

"Well I didn't know that at the time did I" George laughed unashamed at his own obliviousness "I remember one of the reasons I was so pissed at the Triwizard age line was because it literally shattered all these images I'd had of you being tremendously in awe of me as Hogwarts Champion, in the end Fred convinced me that you were the sort of girl that wouldn't really care for those things and then heavily questioned what my motives where in the first place, thus almost forcing me to admit my feelings to him, myself and of course you!"

"Smart man your brother always was" Faye declared the corner of her mouth twitching slightly in a sad smile because it still stung to talk of him in past tense.

"Yeah he was" George agreed, despair quickly creeping back onto his face contorting his features from the blissfulness that had been so clear just seconds before, to a common weary frown which so familiarly led to a heavy awful sigh.

Faye sighed too but clutched his hand ever so tightly trying to ignore the fact his knuckles were paper white from clenching those large surprisingly smooth hands in obvious struggling pain.

The visible distraught in George left as quickly as it had come; he seemed reasonably cheery when himself and Faye left for Diagon Alley.

They popped into the joke shop for a bit (grabbing a thick looking cream that George promised should vanish her…'mark' in a few hours) then browsing around the rest of the shops.

Faye noticed Diagon Alley had certainly perked up since Voldemort's reign, shop displays attractive and inviting and the whole place just full of colour and life that it instantly put a smile on her face.

They visited 'witch baby?' a new infant clothing store there and picked out the cutest pair of pink overalls for newborn Victoire, adorned with rose petals that magically lit up in the dark creating mystic pinkish hues.

"Fleur will adore these" Faye declared, handing over a galleon and several sickles to the round beaming witch behind the counter.

"Bill as well" George chuckled heartily

"He is already becoming far too accustomed to all things girlie for my liking; my future kids will certainly be rough and tumble little boys, in quiddich gear, no roses anyways I can assure you that"

"You do realise you can't pick the sex of babies as if they were a choice of sweet in Honey dukes yes Georgie?" Faye smirked at him tauntingly but turned serious

"Besides I never knew you wanted kids?" She enquired; it hadn't been something he'd ever mentioned before.

George flushed ever so slightly and quickly, Faye wasn't sure weather she'd imagined the tinge of colour on his cheeks or not.

"Well I don't know depends doesn't it" he mumbled.

"Nice to see you expect you'll mature some day George, but don't be pressured mate it's not something I've ever had on the cards. Children and I just don't really mix well in any future plans I've got, I'm not the maternal type" she told him.

Not wanting to admit her reasoning which was in fact she was just terrified of the concept. What if her children turned out to resent her as she did her own mother? It wasn't something she was proud of but it was fact and couldn't be helped.

Anyways she began to wonder if she should've said that at all, he never actually mentioned that the children would be with her anyways, she wasn't entirely sure if he felt they'd be together that long or weather it was just sure she shrugged it off.

George's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Well we can make do with my little God daughter for now, they are always best when you can hand them back aren't they?" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Faye's doubts flew away at snitch speed.

"Let's hope fellow 'God mummy Gabby' is at Shell Cottage too, that would be trés fun"

Her remark was completely laced with sarcasm; she was referring to Fleur's sister Gabrielle who was over from France due to the arrival of her niece and who although was so many years younger than George it would certainly have been classed inappropriate, had turned into a fine looking young girl and also took to batting her long silvery eye lashes at him a lot. Curse that veela charm.

George laughed "Never took you as the jealous type Millar" he playfully used her sir name and casually swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Besides you should know I'm so not into blondes baby" and with that he used his hand at the back of head to guide hers till it was close and finally his lips locked lovingly with her own, right there in the middle of the bustling street.

Faye awoke from her nap quickly to the sound of the door opening, she was usually a light sleeper but without George laying beside her as well as plenty of opportunities for nightmares it wasn't a wonder she wasn't entirely at ease and so her eyes opened with a quick snap.

She had come home about two hours ago having left Bill and Fleur's early ,without George, after giving the present and enjoying a lovely dish of Bouillabaisse from Fleur who apparently had a very un expected knack at being a great maternal house keeper.

She'd joked with George saying that she would leave to let him have some quality time with Gabrielle but really she'd just popped in to see Darelle on her way home and leave a fresh vase of her favourite flowers- pink orchids, by her bedside. Plus it was good they weren't a completely clingy couple who couldn't do anything separately.

George had replied saying that he'd have a lot of fun seducing Gabrielle, it was becoming an ongoing thing between them to tease over this and so Faye merely laughed.

She 'was' never the jealous type surprisingly what with all the attention George got back at school and especially not when it concerned flashy teenage girls like Gabby who she honestly felt were way too high maintenance for George to be in any way 'competition' but she had to admit she felt a strange stab of annoyance at dinner when she laughed way to loud at his jokes "Your too 'marrant' Georgie" she'd said. Faye felt an urge to join in with the loud laughter at that point but at the French girl not with her, wasn't Georgie a nickname meant for close friends or family? Clearly this girl included herself amongst them.

George didn't seem over fond of her company either and said he'd follow Faye home in about half an hour, which is why she was surprised to see him trudge through the door with his outdoor jacket still on as if he'd just arrived home.

She could almost smell the cold radiating off him, the scent reminded her of a crisp outdoors night and then a whiff off... was that alchohol? Hit her.

She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes then looked up at him only to have her suspicions confirmed. His eyes were wide and bloodshot red.

Obviously he'd had one too many celebratory fire whiskeys.

Faye crept out of bed and over to him planning on urging him to get rest, it was no use giving out to him despite his state and she'd just brew up a hang over potion in the morning; she was good like that.

"George" She coaxed softly reaching her arms out to him "You should go to bed babe"

It surprised her when he didn't take her embrace, he stood rigid there in the middle of the room and when he spoke his voice was husky and surprisingly cold.

"No, I won't be able to sleep" he retorted, almost mechanically.

"But you can try" She protested grabbing his hand.

He shook it off with such force Faye was left startled with the hurt look of a frightened kitten on her face. Why was he behaving like this she wondered?

"Bill and I went down to 'Broomsticks' for a break " He explained

"I bumped into Angelina and we talked for a good bit…" His face was pinched tight and suddenly Faye understood.

Clearly Fred was heavy on this mind.

Before she could get a comforting word in edgeways he continued, with that same fixed stare with glazed over eyes.

"I just began to think to myself, why on earth should I be out 'celebrating'" he spit the word with such venom Faye shuddered, she'd seen him in a state before but something about this was scaring her already.

"When my twin is DEAD? What gives me that right, even Ange was out mourning him and she's not even his own flesh and blood, I'm Fred's brother and here I am ignoring his memory but I'm out shopping and having dinner with you and not him, being 'happy' it's just not right.., I'm such a bad brother "

"Here now Fred would have wanted you to be happy and you know that!" Faye gently touched his arm, only for it to be jerked away by George who was shaking violently.

He was so aggrieved the tears wouldn't even come, his head pounded all over and when she said that some nerve inside him seemed to snap.

"How would you know what he would have wanted Faye?" George demanded his harsh voice rising to a yell, "nobody knows anything about what he would have wanted except me perhaps and I know he wanted for us never to be apart! But we are, we're apart- he's GONE and never coming back so I'm done playing happy, how can I be when I'm left so alone!"

George seemed to be done his shouting rant and was now panting heavily. Faye studied his face her own welled with sadness after looking at him close. He looked thin, frail and tired, his face full of frown lines as if he were a sad old man, his eyes had a scary hollow look about him and his skin was drastically pale. His image reeked misery and despite his anger, her heart ached for him.

"George your in no way what so ever alone" She insisted firmly

"You still have the rest of your family left and more importantly, you have me!"

Surprisingly George wasn't even touched by this gesture; his fist's just balled at his sides as he took a deep ragged breath in before speaking again, his tone this time was almost desperate. "Faye I've come to see that that's just not good enough anymore, none of you will ever properly understand what it's like, nobody can now what this feels like" His eyes clamped shut for a moment, but when she tried to hug him close to her having nothing else to say, they snapped open and he reached menacingly to shove her backwards, so hard she collapsed back on to the bed.

Faye gasped in surprise, it hadn't hurt but she was shocked, her jaw dropped and an involuntary shiver ran through her. The George she knew would never ever put his hand to her, he was upset yes but violence (even of little impact like this) was never his thing.

Her eyes for a moment were round full of upset until something inside her changed with a quick firing spark. She was being nice to him, gentle not questioning and this was how she was repaid? Yes she knew what he was going through but that was exactly it wasn't it…

She quickly retaliated hopping back on to her feet, her own voice raising an octave

"George please you can tell me anything but not that I don't understand grief okay! I lost a brother too and you of all people should know exactly how I feel about that so there's no point yelling at me over it!"

George's already suffering face darkened

"It's not about the loss Faye you don't understand, Mum, Dad, they boys, Ginny- what they all feel is loss but I feel emptiness. You may have experienced a family death as well but not this, Fred was half of me, you haven't the slightest idea of what it's like to have half of you severed away, killed…"

"There was nothing anybody could have done about it George please just calm down and let me help" She interrupted pleadingly, her eyes almost swam with tears, he'd never felt so unreachable before.

"I can't just calm down!" he screamed "And yes I finally agree with you there, there was nothing anybody could have done, not even me, there's no imagining what it's like to feel that useless and helpless especially to the one person you care about most, he died and there was nothing I could do about it and that has to be the worst feeling in the world!" His furious voice croaked with despair.

"I know..." She began but was sharply cut off by George's who's voice was now more so filled with venom.

"You don't know though do you? Yes your brother died to but you weren't helpless at all were you? I know this story Faye and you know too that in this case there was something you could do about it but you didn't, I couldn't have saved Fred but you could've saved Evan and that's fact, so please I'd rather you stop preaching me about being happy when you don't the first thing about it yourself, how could you when you KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!"

It was like one crafty punch to the stomach that made her feel physically sicker than she'd ever felt before, she didn't know when the tears had begun to fall but she felt that they were never going to stop. One after the other they cascaded down her face soaking her tee-shirt until she was sobbing so hard she thought she'd choke.

Had the world ever felt this bleak before? She was surprised she could even walk she felt so frozen inside but, as if by themselves her legs moved swiftly past him and out of the doorway , the door slammed behind her loudly but she was in too much of a daze to notice besides she had instantly collided into a panic-stricken Ginny Weasley once in the hallway.

Ginny took Faye protectively into her arms and steered her into her own small bedroom where she proceeded to mop up Faye's tear streaked face in a motherly fashion.

Faye didn't speak, she hardly even moved because her body and insides felt completely numb.

It was odd sort of pain that felt like a shard of glass had shattered inside her into a million sharp tiny pieces that lodged into her heart.

After ten minutes or so but what Faye thought appeared to be more like ten long dragging days with no sunlight, Ginny spoke gently.

"Faye I hate to say this darling but when you're ready I think an explanation is in order"


	8. The Story Of Evan Millar

**A/N: Sorry this is long, skip if you wish-**

** Okay i owe everybody an absolute HUGE apology! i can't even believe myself i left it this long to update , i have all sorts of exuses but I wont bore you with the majority of them- for part of my 'absence' i visited london :D and i saw GRINGOTTS how cool is that?**

**Anyways more to the point I will try to never leave it that long again but it's easier said than done i'm very busy as of late but i hope you can find it in your heart's to forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**

**It's a bit angsty and well roughish but please let me know your thoughts on it?**

**And before we begin i'd finally like to dedicate this chapter to Lillirox (check out her amazing cedric/oc story you won't regret it!) and all those amazing people kind enough to review, thankyou! x**

Faye's mind began to venture far into her past, delving deep into the painful memories that she knew had to surface sooner or later and with a ragged deep breath attempting to gain some sort of composure, she remembered.

It had been a bright summer's day, the best summer yet in all of her 11 years Faye had decided. She had just received her Hogwarts acceptance letter and soon would be joining Elliot (who was now going into his third year there) in the magnificent castle.

Although Faye had grown up with magic, as well as a mixture of muggle traditions and belongings in her home she felt she'd finally be joining a place where she belonged.

School had never been such an amazing prospect before but now, especially after visiting Diagon Alley early that morning she yearned to start already.

She'd bought an adorable miniature owl, which she promised to send home every week with a letter to her parents and seven year old brother Evan who sulked constantly now at the thoughts of being left at home with out his siblings, a wide range of spell books, her very own wand- willow and dragon heart-string 10inches, a large book called 'The history of Harry Potter and his struggle with the dark arts' which was certainly not on the Hogwarts curriculum but she thought it looked interesting and managed to slip into her cauldron without her mother noticing, but most importantly in her eyes- a new broomstick.

Her parents deemed it to be an early birthday present but Faye knew they were teasing, they were a fairly wealthy family due to her rich Muggle grandparents who had worked as 'bankers' their whole life and so travelled a lot living in various different mansions across Europe, not that the Millars saw them too often.

She already owned an old comet broom but from the moment she'd set eyes on the pristine bristles and felt the polished wood of this Cleansweep Seven Faye fell instantly in love with it. Quiddich was her life at that stage and it pained her to realise that she couldn't bring this beauty to school with her as first years were never allowed their own brooms- that was certainly the only downside to Hogwarts.

To make up for the lost time, Faye resolved to spend as much of the holidays possible flying it and practising so that when second year came around she'd make the house team for sure.

Speaking of houses, Faye had been unsure of where she was going to be put and she didn't even know which she'd be prefer either.

More than likely it would be Ravenclaw she presumed as her mother's family had been placed there for generations but they'd already had a break of tradition in the form of her older brother Elliot the Hufflepuff. She remembered him telling her the sorting hat was on his head so long he began to think he was a squib or something- poor boy but really he was just a varied character. Faye ashamedly admitted that she preferred her younger brother though, there was just something irritating about the fact Elliot constantly teased her but would turn to her instantly with any problem he had- wasn't he meant to be the older responsible one? Apparently not.

He also had to be hands down the most forgetful person she knew, Evan on the other hand was just a bundle of energy and radiated joy like the sun did heat.

He charmed the heart of every adult he crossed and children too at the mere age of seven he had flocks of people gathering around him that hung on to every word he said.

Faye couldn't blame them either he always had something funny or intelligent to say and put a smile on her face every day with his eager bubbly ways, the only fault she could pick out was his curiosity which she honestly didn't find as a problem but often her mother did. Faye almost wished as much as he did that he could go to Hogwarts with her as she couldn't wait to see where he'd be sorted with his brave yet brainy and loveable personality. His determination may have even landed him in Slytherin for all she knew.

So it was to Faye's delight when her parents announced with a sigh that Elliot had forgotten to show them half of his booklist and so they'd have to pop back into flourish and blots with him to buy the remainder leaving her at home to take care of Evan for an hour. Minding Evan was a breeze; he never complained and always found a new way to keep himself busy, thankfully.

She was supposed to be packing her trunk but with her parents gone she'd have the perfect opportunity to have a go on her cleansweep, she was beaming excitedly as she almost shoved them into the fireplace to travel by Floo powder and soon they were out of sight.

"Okay Ev , you stay up here while I go and have a super quick fly outside alright? " She decided her brother would be well capable of keeping himself occupied here sitting on her bedroom floor amidst the pile of clutter which was her new school stuff that he seemed pretty fascinated by, and with that and a fleeting kiss on his forehead just beneath his unruly fluffy black curls, she dashed outside.

Faye could still remember the soaring sensation of being on her broomstick that day as the wind whipped through her hair behind her and she felt free, elated and excited inside. Her life couldn't be better what with starting Hogwarts soon but when she was flying it was literally all she could think as she gripped the handles tightly and did a few loop-de loops of Joy in the cool crisp air raising higher and higher until the Green moors of the Welsh mountains surrounding her became clearly visible.

She then had lost track of time and flew lower so she was on par with the top floor of their countryside home, as she zoomed past her bedroom window and took a quick peek inside her whole world changed in a split second.

X

Evan Millar was eager to impress as he held his sister's new wand tightly in his little hand. (Unknowingly the wrong way around)

Surely if he managed to do a bit of magic now they would have to send him to Hogwarts early with his siblings. He flicked through one of her new books which was apparently about some famous boy called Harry Potter, looking for some sort of spell word he could try, he chanted a few incantations but failed.

He concentrated harder and chose a new one from the page and said it loudly and clearly willing with all his might for the spell to work,

"Avada Kedavra!"

X

Faye saw his face freeze, silent and unmoving like some sort of wax doll, before he fell backwards with a thud onto the wooden bedroom floor. It was unmistakable that her baby brother, her pride and joy was now dead.

Her body went numb, her grip on the broomstick handle went slack, her heart sank to a pit of despair and with the huge shock emerging inside her Faye fell from her position in the air onto the grass below with an unforgettable horrid 'crack' as her feeble bones made contact with the ground.

Xxx

Faye's face was covered in tears as she came to end of her story, explaining to Ginny the aftermath of that day's tragic events, how she woke up in Mungo's and under her absolute distraught parent's demands had to see a special sort of healer whom she had many counselling sessions with as they worked to recover not her broken bones but her lost memory that had resulted from head injury as well as severe emotional trauma.

She was forced to reconstruct the happenings so as they could get a proper understanding on what really happened.

At first their was the absurd conclusion she herself had inflicted the damage on Evan , her parents had tried to hide this from her but of course after the long stay in hospital she became accustomed to listening in on hushed conversations in the corridors.

Eventually a specialist decided that it was in fact possible he had done it himself and that the spell had not only backfired but worked efficiently due to his absolute determination, an unusual trait in young wizards.

It was then labelled as a 'freak accident' but 11 year old Faye knew better, deep down she was one hundred and ten percent certain that she had been the cause of his death. It was her carelessness of leaving that book and her wand lying around , it was her slyness of defying her parents and buying the book in the first place but most importantly it was her undeniable selfishness that made her abandon him in the house so she could go outside and enjoy herself on her broom. She then decided her love of Quiddich was clearly a curse and vowed to herself never to let herself be sucked into the thrills of it ever again for fear that in the wizarding world, lightning could probably strike twice.

She was certainly a terrible person but she was going to work to change that this year she would be kind, friendly and giving when she got to Hogwarts, she would be like a new impressive person that caused happiness not heartbreak anymore and most importantly she would never talk about what happened to anybody if she could help it.

Her way of coping, was denial.

X

Ginny let a few tears of her own escape and roll down her cheeks at that point, she had no idea Faye had ever suffered through all this. Yes Fred and George once mentioned she had lost a brother but she never imagined it could have happened in such a cruel way and she certainly never imagined happy, strong and light hearted Faye had ever felt such guilt.

She patted her on the back trying to be as comforting as possible.

"It's going to be okay, it's not your fault" she whispered soothingly.

Xxx

"It's going to be okay, it's not your fault" said Bill to George, the next morning.

He had arrived back at Shell Cottage earlier in a right state after sobering up and realising what he had said and done.

"She's never going to forgive me" George groaned and rested his head against his brother's kitchen table sighing angrily "I'm never going to forgive myself either…"

Bill frowned and patted his younger brother's arm consolingly, "Look George, you know as well as I do Faye is the least selfish person you know, yes she'll be hurt and yes there will be plenty of grovelling to be done but come on you need to cop on , grow a pair and go apologise because there is no way she would stay mad at you for something done in a drunken state, she's not just going to abandon you now after the first proper fight you have ever had"

George reasoned this, yes Bill's words were wise indeed and they made perfect sense but there was no way he, George Weasley could be lucky enough for her to forgive him was there?

He wouldn't be forgiving if it was said to him after all and that was where the problem lay. It was clear that Faye was ten times a better person than he was and yes even if that did mean she'd accept his apology is that the way he wanted it to go? If he truly respected her he should probably just get out of her life, she deserved so much more than horrific insults after petty arguments, So much more than him, a weeping, grieving, drunken mess.

Faye was beautiful, kind, witty and all kinds of good- his light after the dark really , the one person who could make him laugh while he was in the middle of crying, the most loyal friend who became but was always, so much more.

George came to a realisation that should have been realised so long ago- he loved her, and so, because of that he came to a temporary decision

"Bill can I stay on your couch tonight?"


	9. Of Heart-to-Hearts,Trials and a Memory

**A/N - Apoligies about the wait guys! Please Please let me know what you think about this chapter, it's one that i feel really needs a bit of feedback so yeah that would make my day :) thanks to those whove followed and reviewd so far, do enjoy and have a beautiful Christmas :) **

Faye shuddered slightly as her two feet planted on the rocky ground below and the dizzy feeling that accompanied aparation faded away.

She was standing on front of a large monument that held many looping names inscribed in gold in the large slab of marble that faced out onto the stretch of icy water surrounding.

Faye marvelled at the fact just beyond that Lake, lay Hogwarts. The Magnificent castle that was once her home and that held a chronicle of memories for her there and now finally facing this chunk of her past, they came flooding back to her mind in a kaleidoscope of past images and thoughts.

She studied the huge war memorial stone carefully, the waves beside her were peaceful and the sound of… 'Silence' seemed to wash over her as she stood alone reading the names of the lost ones, her eyes stinging.

She was surprised that she had any tears left inside her after visiting Fred and Evan's graves this morning when she had attempted to push out unwanted thoughts of George from her mind, even if that meant being face to face with heart wrenching grief. Again.

Alas, more tears came and streaked her cheeks.

Her dark eyes scanned the bottom of the stone and she jumped back in absolute shock.

Faye had thought she'd been alone but she'd been wrong.

Lying there crumpled on the ground beside her was a young girl, about fifteen/ sixteen Faye guessed, with long fair hair spilling out in waves around her anguished looking face complete with smudged puffy eyes and streaked cheeks not unlike Faye's own.

Her eyelids were half shut and she absentmindedly traced one particular name on the stone with her delicate little hand.

Faye squinted for a closer look; it read "Colin Creevey"

"Oh my Gosh" Faye gasped, a little breathlessly after her fright,

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!"

"It's okay" Spoke up the girl in a soft voice after several moments, raising herself to lean on her knees, which seemed to take her a mighty lot of effort.

"I tend to drift off when I'm here..." She sighed deeply.

Faye frowned in concern, quickly wiping her own face with the back of her sleeve and squatting down to the girl's level

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"My mum knows I'm here" she stated "It's not uncommon; I like to be with him you know?" She gestured to Colin's name with another said sigh.

"Besides I am of age"

The last piece of information surprised Faye, obviously older than she looks she noted then stuck out her hand warmly

"I'm Faye I don't think I recognize you from around Hogwarts, but yes I do know the feeling, Colin was a sweet kid"

The girl nodded and shook Faye's hand, her own shaking like a leaf

"It's Ruby, Ruby Cooper" she said and tucked some of her blonde locks behind her rather small ear, "The sweetest!" She commented her eyes brimming with fresh tears but there was now a certain passion in her gentle voice as she spoke.

"Yeah I definitely don't know you" Faye admitted.

She knew Cooper was a known wizarding family name so that ruled her out as a relative of Colin's.

Girlfriend perhaps?

"Not in Gryffindor then?"

"No I was a Hufflepuff, in the year behind Colin, friends with Dennis but Colin was the one I was interested in, started off by helping me study in the Library…" She trailed off her lip wobbling and Faye's heart ached for the girl as she noticed her distant expression clearly reminiscing the past. It was almost as if she was speaking to herself remembering, and not Faye, a stranger at all.

"He used to always pull out that bloody camera right in the middle of a session though" She stifled a giggle then and Faye laughed quietly along with her, laughter was a good, but temporary, medicine.

"Sounds like him all right"

"I just wish I could be brave you know? He was one of the bravest people I've ever known and when I cry about him I feel like I'm letting him down, and then when I don't I feel like I'm forgetting his memory…"

She looked up at Faye with wide green eyes and blushed a little, probably wondering why this older girl was so easy to open up to, as dreadful as the war was Faye suspected it brought people all a bit closer together in a way.

"You know you don't have to be sad to remember somebody Ruby, although it is quite an inevitable emotion, just try to think of the fact that this is what Colin wanted, to die fighting for something he believed in, to make the world safer for you, he'd want you to be happy so don't feel ashamed when you do; it's not forgetting him in the slightest"

"I see where your coming from" the younger girl mused "He actually said that to me before the battle, that I should go keep safe and even though he wasn't with me he'd be out there getting rid of as many death eaters possible to protect me.

Pity he didn't listen when I pointed out I wasn't the only one under age..."

She paused, mid-memory "How come you're not focusing on the positives then? You're also out here crying over somebody"

Faye sat down properly beside Ruby and crossed her legs,

" I just said that we 'should' focus on the positives, not that I actually do, it's so much easier said than done, we are aloud a slip up every once in awhile, but coming here regularly isn't healthy, you'll torture yourself; try focus on the future when you can"

"But do you know personally what it's like Faye, trying so hard to focus on the future but it all becomes blurry because the only thing and person that you were certain of would be in it is gone?"

Faye shook her head and patted Ruby's arm consolingly.

"I loved him, I know I was only fifteen but I could have swore we'd get married" And with that she dissolved into fresh sobs, Faye's arm curled instinctively around her and waited till she'd calmed.

"Like I said, I don't know the feeling but my boyfriend does"

Ruby removed her head from Faye's shoulder and looked up, interested.

"Ever hear of the Weasley twins?"

Ruby's rosebud shaped mouth formed a round 'O' her watering eyes widened, suddenly understanding.

"Oh my gosh you are George Weasley's girlfriend?"

Faye wasn't sure weather to answer that she 'was' but not anymore but that'd complicate things so she just nodded.

"He had his future all planned out ahead of him with Fred, he always assumed they'd go into business together and grow old together never apart or that if one died the other would go with, unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"That is so sad" Ruby murmured.

"I know" Faye replied grimly "I Think George blames himself a lot for them being separated but we all know that couldn't have been helped"

"So I'm not the only one that feels guilty or mad at myself?" Ruby questioned

"Course not it's part and parcel of grieving I suppose, I find ways to blame myself a hell of a lot too but pinning blame isn't going to bring anybody back is it"

Ruby nodded in agreement, her messy blonde tresses bobbing up and down"

She was thoughtful for a moment then spoke in a whisper.

"Faye? Is it bad that sometimes it's not just myself I'm mad at, I can't help it but sometimes I feel mad at Colin…"

She ducked her face away, clearly ashamed.

"Course that's just normal dear"

"It's just an emotion that comes over me, I keep wondering why he had to go and be such a typical dumb ass Gryffindor and fight, when he could have stayed hidden with me, yes he said it was to help me but how? It would be much more helpful if you were here right now Colin!" Her voice trembled and broke and she gazed, an awful long sad gaze into the sky.

"However one of the reasons you loved and admired him so much was his bravery right?"

Ruby wondered how this girl could read her mind so well

"Exactly!"

She threw her head in her hands "It's all so confusing!" She mumbled through them.

Faye didn't know where the power to help this girl was coming from, when she'd just been struggling the whole day about how to help herself.

"Well Ruby I think that you wouldn't be feeling all these strong yet mixed emotions if you didn't truly love Colin and think he's worth it, Love gets tough but it wouldn't have been real if it didn't right?"

"So I should just forgive him and it might help me to move on a little?"

"Yeah I think forgiving him would be best"

"Okay that's what I'll will myself to do so" a small smile crept up on her worn out looking face, and it wasn't until then did Faye realise the impact of her own words and alarm bells seemed to sound in her own mind.

How come she was so darn good at giving others advice when she couldn't bring herself to listen to her own words of wisdom.

Xx

After exchanging addresses to owl each other Faye and Ruby parted ways, and Faye felt surprisingly better. She decided that if George was home when she returned she'd find it in her heart to forgive him. It had been a whole 48hours and although it pained her to admit she missed him already.

Back at the 'Burrow' Faye was greeted by a flushed looking Ginny.

"Harry has trials for England! She announced clearly bursting with pride with a wide grin stretching across her face enhancing her already charming features.

"That's amazing news Gin!" Faye smiled broadly back hugging her, I better go congratulate him but first has George been around?"

Ginny's face fell "No we haven't seen him" She bit her lip awkwardly then turned to Faye "Honestly just because you live here now doesn't mean your obliged to forgive the arsehole, I heard what he said to you and now that I know your side of the story he has no excuses for acting that way"

Faye was about to interrupt and stick up for him to point out the fact his own overwhelming grief might just have played a part in it all but Ginny continued to rant.

"He's my own brother yet I'd still consider you as much a part of the family so if it's our acceptance you're looking for you have it, I'm on your side.

He hasn't even bothered coming home; imagine not considering how worried Mum must be. You have every right in the world to stay mad at the prat forever!" And with that she flounced off to join her soon to be international quiddich star boyfriend in the other room.

Faye's mind whirred, she'd been all set to forgive him but after that speech she wasn't so sure, after all she said that was if he'd come home, and he had not. Perhaps he didn't even want to make up? Well sulking forever isn't going to work George she thought and two can play at that game. Even his own sister had seen how horrible he'd been and then Faye's mind was once more made-up. She'd let him come to her for once.

After her little self-debate, the impact of her long weary day hit Faye like a wave of over powering fatigue and slight nausea, Faye decided she'd go to bed, perhaps a good night sleep really was in order. And wouldn't it be nice to have the bed to herself again?

She triumphantly dashed up stairs and retired for the night sinking into a deep rest, full of dreams and sensations of 'de ja vu' swirling about in her subconscious state. …

_"George you Complete and Utter arsehole!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my face flaming as I looked up to his own (at 15 he really was abnormally tall) annoyed angry and muck stained face. He was still in his quiddich robes and grasping on a little too tightly to his beaters bat._

_"Says the one who started this all!" He retorted._

_"Started what?" I snapped back, defiantly folding my arms across my chest and shooting him a deathly glare._

_"I turn up to support you at your match and you start insulting me for no reason? Some friend you are Weasley!"_

_To be honest I felt insult wasn't strong enough word; he'd made me feel like dirt and I wasn't letting him away with it. My jaw set stubbornly._

_"You call 'that' support?" He asked tauntingly raising his eyebrows at me, _

_"Funnily enough I'd call it fraternising with the enemy more so!"_

_"Ravenclaws are not enemies you fool! And besides since when am I not aloud to bring a friend to a match, it's a free stadium and I don't have time for you bossing me about!"_

_"Whoa!" He glowered down at me "How about since we're playing them in a month? And if that's what 'friends' do I'm pretty sure me and Lee have had the wrong idea all these years, not to mention your 'buddy' Samuels is on the team and I'll bet he knows right well how friendly you are with the Gryffindor team, I'll bet…"_

_But I never found out what George was betting on, I interrupted him quickly with an explosion of fury, how could he be so thick! I couldn't believe this was what he was pissed about all along, but in a way it all made sense. _

_"His name is Jason!" I spat as I couldn't resist correcting him "And we are just friends for now anyways even if there was more to it what would that mean to you? Why does it matter George, are you jealous or something" I yelled and noticed we were getting a good few funny looks from people around but nobody approached or interrupted us, which was good because I was nowhere near done with him. He had a red twinge to his cheeks now but I was too mad to notice._

_"Hardly Jealous" He murmured but looked slightly flustered now, he swallowed and regained his confidence "It matters because I don't want my friend getting used, I don't like the look of that guy who knows why he's doing this"_

_At that moment I really wanted to punch him. But at the same time I was glad he was still considering me his friend. For now…_

_"Doing what?" I demanded "thanks for your faith in me George" My voice was laced with sarcasm "I don't know maybe he's doing it because he likes me is that so hard for you to believe?"_

_He looked a bit baffled now, less determine as if he was caught off guard and only realising the impact of his harsh words now, His voice lowered to a tone softer._

_"No Faye not at all! There are so many reasons why he could and should like you you're amazing and that's why I'm looking out for you, you need to understand me!"_

_He was almost pleading with me now, it was my turn to be caught off guard but I wasn't giving up that easily._

_"George you should know that I don't need anybody looking out for me okay? I'm perfectly capable of minding myself and making my own decisions, and if that's you're crazy way of trying to protect somebody by hurling abuse at them and insulting their 'Friends' you need to get your priorities straight mate" _

_I finished satisfied, with my hands resting on my hips, his anger was clearly fading away, he looked slightly sheepish. I'd basically won, and to me that was always very important._

_"I know you're right Faye but I still don't like him" He muttered sulking like a young child who'd been told off._

_He paused a moment, and an old familiar grin slowly spread on his face distorting his once sullen features_

_"He's a beater right?"_

_"Yes" I answered slowly, trying to force the smirk forming on my face away, damn you George Weasley, always knowing how to make me laugh even in the midst of wanting to beat the living daylights out of you, just damn. _

_"Nice choice" He winked. "Although, blonde really?"_

_This time I couldn't help but laugh, but not without a roll of my eyes _

_"Hardly expected me to go for a ginger now did you?"_

_"Why not? Everybody knows they are the most handsome specimens, especially when tall, muscled and a twin. The better looking of course" _

_Typical Weasley twin cockiness. But I decided to forgive him; life's way too short to stay mad. We began strolling towards the castle and at that moment Darelle rushed out of the iron wrought double doors looking alarmed, Strands of her intricately braided hair , a soft lilac colour, escaping from her plait as she dashed towards us. _

_I found it genuinely strange that she was running, it must be urgent, Dee honestly hates exercise of any sort. _

_"What's going on? I heard from Alicia you two were having a massive row? Yee look fine to me" She gestured towards us. Her pretty face looking confused and almost accusing._

_"Oh it's sorted" Smirked George attempting to put his arm around me but I quickly slapped it away. _

"_So any chance either of you lovely ladies have that potions essay done?"_

_ Xxx_

George Weasley honestly did try to tiptoe into the room, but his large squeaking shoes were making it quite hard, he whipped out his wand whispered a quick silencing spell and crept silently across to the wardrobe grabbing a spare change of Clothes.

He knew he could have accio'd them but truthfully he needed to see Faye. Not speak to her, he wasn't ready for that yet, he needed to give her time to move on from him he'd decided but right now it was proving very difficult.

He wondered how on earth she managed to look so beautiful even when she was asleep. How was it possible? But of course Faye pulled it off.

He found himself mesmerised watching the slow and even rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in her sleep. There was something very comforting about the peaceful look on her face and he had the urge to stroke the soft pale velvety looking skin of her cheeks.

George tried to will himself to leave but his feet and heart took control as he found himself going across to where she lay. He bent down and placed the gentlest of kisses upon her cheek. It was so slight it could hardly be counted as a kiss he thought to himself, more of a mere brushing of his lips.

He went to leave, when suddenly Faye's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, clearly just waking and adapting to the scene.

George froze "shit" he muttered. Faye groggily craned her neck and saw George leaning over her. Her expression was blank and unreadable; she lifted herself up and then lifted her hand. Without a moment hesitation her palm met with Georges face with a resounding sharp crack. The force of it surprised him and sent him flying backwards.

One thing about Faye Millar, awake or half-asleep, she had a very hard slap.


	10. Make-up or Break-up?

**Disclaimer: As if it isn't obvious but I clearly do not own Harry Potter, that title belongs to the genius herself, my inspiration: ' '**

***I urge you to review :')**

George's face stung. It stung badly and his own hand automatically rested upon the spot where Faye had slapped him.

He deserved it however, he knew that and so didn't say anything in his own defence, in fact she should have done a lot worse.

Of course he was then extremely shocked when immediately after she'd made contact with his face, Faye wildly slung her arms around Georges neck, crushing him towards her burying her face in the crook of his neck, clinging on as though she had no intention of never letting go.

George let out a quick sigh of relief; the feeling of having her close to him again was indescribable and he breathed in her familiar scent as he shut his eyes, pretending that everything was okay just for that one moment.

Then, after what seemed like several sunlight days, she drew back so she was facing him, and he noticed her eyes were round and her lashes drenched yet she never let go of her grasp on his striped shirt, as her nails dug deeply into the fabric still.

Faye's voice was laced with a surprising amount of menace, as she finally spoke.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, EVER!"

George braced himself, he had a speech prepared and this was his moment but his mouth was as dry as sandpaper and the words wouldn't come out. George Weasley was rarely speechless but now he appeared to have swallowed a ton-tongue toffee.

He wanted to explain how he'd never hurt her again and the most effective way to do that was with a clean break, to start living separate lives because with their combined pain things had become too much to bear, and he was liable to hurt her even more at any moment if things weren't ended now.

But George never got a chance, because Faye's soft expression had changed and she was on a rant now.

"I mean seriously George what were you bloody thinking? Leaving without out a trace like that, do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I was at Bill's surely he told- wait what , worried? But why?" George was puzzled now, of all things to lay in to him about , she choose to play the worry card. He frowned, how strange..

"Why" She repeated, her eyebrows knitted in a certain sort of fury. "You're asking me why you stupid fool." She shook her head in disbelief.

Okay this was good, George told himself trying to hold back a wince at the harshness in her voice. Stupid Fool was good to hear, he needed her to start hating him and an insult like that was a start.

Although her hatred might kill him , it was better than her loving him because that could probably kill her in the end. George had come to believe that he was a grenade, a time bomb, unstable and ready to blow up at any minute. No way was a relationship with a 'grenade' safe or fair on her, She continued her voice rising to a screech as memories of her dream and their first proper fight back in fifth year surfaced to her mind.

"Because I love you! Isn't it simple?"

Faye was breathing hard now, and George's mouth just hung open.

"After all that I said to you?" His voice was a mere whisper of disbelief.

"Yes, even after that. You were a complete prick but it doesn't matter because your back now and things can only get better now"

As relieved as George was deep down in his heart to hear this, his head argued back for him "They can't get better Faye, I'm never going to get better and you know that. It's not good for you"

"George please!" She scoffed, her eyes boring into his

"Don't go dictating about what's good for me because only I know that. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe it's a good thing that I finally found somebody as screwed up as I am? Maybe were 'not meant to get better' together… I don't know but the only thing that feels right to me is this"

And with that she leaned in and her lips melted into his, a soft slight action that had the power to wash away any doubts or fears or decisions forming in George's confused mind. He gave in, physically, mentally and emotionally his eyes fluttering to a close as he pulled her towards him merging their bodies tightly together, thinking to himself that she probably was right. Sure it was Faye he was dealing with and wasn't she always.

And so he kissed her back, letting his mind shut off and for the first time in a long time George Weasley felt Infinite.

Xx

The next morning, Faye and George sat at the kitchen table, Faye's legs crossed and resting across George's lap, as they munched on a rather unhealthy breakfast of Chocolate pop-tarts, happy to be re-united.

"I love Muggle food" George declared, spitting a few crumbs as he did so.

"You're a genius for introducing these to me Faye"

"If I was such a genius I'd be successful at introducing some table- manners to you also" She rolled her eyes but with a giggle.

"You eat so unattractively"

"I do not!" He protested, taking an abnormally large bite and swallowing awful quickly.

"Do too" Faye retorted.

"You have the eating habits of a pig I'm afraid" She smirked, as his eyes grew wide and his expression indignant.

"Oi! Who you calling a pig Millar? Says the woman who snorts when she laughs!"

He jabbed her playfully in the stomach.

"I thought you thought my snort was cute?" She pouted jokingly

"Course I do" And with that he leaned towards her as if he was about to kiss her….

Then quickly grabbed her by the arms, pulling her off the chair and pinning her to the kitchen floor, grinning triumphantly as he leaned over, one knee either side of her tiny struggling body.

"You know what they say…Weasley is king" and with that he began tickling her all over much to her shrieks and protests as she aimed a few sharp kicks at George in attempt to stop him but obviously he was by a mile stronger.

In between the laughter Faye couldn't help but admire his arm muscles that were so clearly defined by the tightness of his t-shirt…

The tickling didn't cease and as stubborn as Faye was she was forced to surrender "Okay stop it I give in!" She spluttered.

George grinned wickedly and slowly leaned down so their faces were close, pressing his body against hers but keeping his weight off her with one arm propped up behind them as they lay on the ground.

"Do you want to know what the forfeit is?" he whispered seductively his breath tickling her ear

Somebody coughed loudly behind them, George swore, annoyed at being interrupted but it brought Faye back to reality as she freed herself from George's grasp, sitting up brushing the dirt from her clothes awkwardly feeling heat flood her face as she saw Ginny, Ron and Harry had entered the room.

Harry looked sheepish and aimed a slightly apologetic shrug in George's direction,

Ron looked mildly horrified and Ginny's expression was quite unreadable as she stalked towards them with her hands on her hips.

"Good to see you two made up I suppose, but really couldn't you detangle your bodies just this once to wish Harry good luck!"

Ron butted in "Yeah he's off to the trials now" and clapped Harry on the back with a proud smile on his face only to be resulted in Harry staring at the ground looking as though all the attention was doing his head in already.

"Good luck mate" George grinned heaving himself from the ground and tugging Faye up along with him and she in turn gave Harry a warm hug.

"You'll do brilliant" she told him.

"Thanks" He managed a smile "I'll be doing well if I manage to stay safely on my broom and preferably not swallow the snitch"

They all chuckled.

"A catch is a catch" George winked.

"Anyways I was wondering If you wanted to hang out today Faye?" Ginny asked

"Ron's going out with Hermoine to some muggle thing called a 'sinima' was it?"

"Cinema" Ron corrected looking slightly proud of himself for remembering it.

"She's upstairs getting ready now I think"

Ginny absentmindedly brushed her hair from her face and carried on

"Anyways the point is they'll be out all day and I'm not due to meet up with Harry until he's done at 4 so I'll be completely bored and thought that we could go out or something"

Faye opened her mouth to reply that she'd love to but George butted in before her

"Sorry little sis but Faye and I have some serious plans for today I'm afraid she can't"

Faye looked up at him confused "we do?"

"Yes we do and we best be off now" He looped his arm through hers and marched them out of the kitchen with Faye mouthing a 'sorry' at Ginny before they disappeared out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Faye asked George trying to sound stern but she was full of curiosity and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Well today I begin to initiate 'Operation I'm Sorry'" He told her.

"You've told me that you're sorry a thousand times George and I've told you your forgiven no need to do anything fancy"

He placed a finger to her lips shushing her "Nonsense this is completely from the goodness of my heart, I honestly want to so no arguments Faye"

He pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and began to read from it

"Step 1: Take Faye out to a secret romantic location"

She tried to protest but George had thought this all through and with their arms still interlocked he whisked them away with side-along aparation.

Faye's eyes scanned the scenery of where they had landed.

" You know we never did get to have that picnic last week" said George.

They were at the 'aqua duct' which had sort of become their special spot Faye supposed and along the canal bank a picnic blanket had been set out with a basket full of food and in the middle sat a small vase of white flowers that had bright blue middles and Faye recognised them instantly; they were her favourites- 'Tulip Violacea Pallida'

"George!" She gasped. "How did you get these?" She reached down and plucked out one of the tulips and sniffed it, exhaling in the sweet scent with a stupid goofy smile now plastered on her face. "They went out of season in April!"

George looked pleased with himself and tapped his nose "I have my ways" He told her, taking her hand to sit her down on the blanket beside him, his arm around her as they tucked into all the lovely food he'd packed.

"This is amazing" Faye told him sincerely "More importantly; your amazing!"

She kissed his cheek.

"Nah" He shook his head modestly, you needed some serious making up to, which reminds me…"

He took his list out again and read it "Step2: Declare your feelings (without making a joke out of it)"

George cleared his throat seeming much less confident than before

"Okay just let me warn you this is one of the harder steps on my magnificent list alright but bear with me"

Faye just smiled encouragingly at him and played with his fingers, which were linked with her own.

"Well Faye, I've been an idiot. A horrible mean stupid insulting idiot and I hope I never act that way again I promise. No girl needs treatment like that but especially not you because you are the most understanding, intelligent, quick witted, beautiful, kind hearted and basically just the most perfect girl I know"

Faye snorted in obvious disagreement but George went on with his speech

"Well they say nobody is perfect, but you're perfect for me and nobody as good as you deserves things that shit to be said to her and I apologise so much for that. Not being with you for those days made me realise how much I value you and I'd be lost without you but the whole point of this I'm trying to tell you that…Well this isn't a normal George Weasley thing to do but…"

He took a deep breathe "Faye I'm completely in love with you"

Faye's eyes had began to fill with tears but George didn't notice as he'd suddenly become absorbed in nervously fidgeting with the frayed edges of the picnic blanket.

"George look at me" Faye whispered placing her hand gently on his cheek.

That was the first time George had admitted he loved her and it certainly lived up to as well as exceeding expectations

"That was beautiful" she told him "so don't be worrying silly, I'm in love with you too if I hadn't made it half obvious already..."

" Beautiful? I can't say I agree, perhaps I should have declared all this whilst standing beneath your bedroom window after throwing pebbles at it, with a dozen roses in my mouth, maybe that would have been more successful?"

Faye rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh "Oh shut up"

George did as he was told, closing off the gap between them kissing her slowly but tenderly making Faye wish that the kiss, and that perfect moment could last forever.

Sometimes the pain really did seem miles a way, and both of them couldn't be more thankful for those special times.

It turned out 'Step3' was to 'Give Faye an elaborate I'm sorry gift' and just before they left George had presented her with an extravagant sparkling necklace set with a large heavy sapphire stone that shone almost the same colour as her eyes.

Faye didn't want to accept it at first, yes she knew the joke shop was doing pretty well business wise but she still couldn't phantom where he'd gotten the money for something as expensive looking as this was. He'd insisted however that giving her gifts made him more happy than spending the galleons on himself so she gave in and let him gently place in around her neck, not noticing his shaking hands as he did up the clasp.

Xxx

In the meantime however, George and Faye were yet to discover that Faye wasn't the only one receiving a present that day.

It was 4.05 and Ginny Weasley was waiting patiently in the quiddich stands for her boyfriend to return from the dressing rooms. She had a tight feeling in her stomach that she put down to nerves for Harry but she wasn't so sure, if everybody was so confident he'd make the team why was she feeling so anxious? She tried to brush the feeling away.

Then she spotted him walking calmly towards her, his quiddich robes billowing out behind him in the breeze and Ginny's worries were wiped away from her mind being replaced with instant excitement.

It amazed her how she still felt butterflies upon seeing him, and seeing his gorgeous green eyes watching her. She could hardly contain herself and so he hopped up and craftily jumped over the railing with one swift motion and ran towards him.

Harry's caught her in his arms, hugging her close, adrenaline pumping through his veins and not from the sport he'd just played, merely from feeling Ginny's warm soft body curve against his own, there skin pressed together in a familiar embrace that still brought a fleeting sensation in his chest.

"So did you get it?" She almost screamed as she clutched on to him.

"Yep" Harry said gently not giving away any clues to how he felt about this at all.

Ginny squealed loudly in delight " Congrats! Oh I'm so happy for you Harry" and she buried her face in his neck hugging him with all her might.

Then she stiffened… "You don't seem so thrilled, why aren't you celebrating with me?"

"That's because I declined the offer" He stated simply.

Ginny's mouth hung open. "What?!"

"I don't want to be an international quiddich player I've decided, You know how I hate all the fame as it is, and do you remember how much publicity Krum got and he wasn't even the 'boy who lived'"

Ginny nodded, taking it all in but she still seemed slightly incapable of speech.

"But I did manage to get a trial for a certain someone else" He grinned now indicating her.

At this point Ginny couldn't appear more shocked

"Harry!" She almost scolded "I don't need you to do things like that for me, if I wanted to-"

He cut her off "It's not like that Gin, I wasn't using my position or anything I just told the manager I knew somebody who'd probably be a much better addition to the team, and besides, If you played on the England team it'd be much better for all of us, I'd hate to have a wife that felt I over shadowed her"

"Well yeah I suppose that's a good plan…." Her eyes widened as the impact of his words sunk in "Wait did you just say, wife?"

"Yes" Harry was down on one knee now holding what was unmistakeably a ring box

"I was going to wait to do this but no time like the present is there, Ginny, 'Ginevra' Weasley, the only women I know who loves me for me and whom I love so much it sometimes feels like the only real thing in my life, would you do the honour of marrying me?"

Ginny was stunned. She wasn't a weepy girl so there were no tears. Just silence for a moment until an ear splitting smile lit up her face. Without bothering to pause to let Harry properly put on her ring she dropped to the ground beside him, smothering his lips against hers in a silent promise that she know belonged to Harry. Forever.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then" Harry chuckled feeling the happiest he'd ever remembered.

Xxx

George and Faye were now back at the Burrow where he decided he'd reveal his fourth step of 'Operation I'm Sorry' but was finding it quite hard to do so in the packed house that was bursting with people.

Either his Mum or Ron would interrupt by either coming in asking them if they were peckish or re-telling the epic tale of his exciting experience at the cinema and even Bill (who was over visiting with Fleur and the baby) from time-to time would call from the kitchen "Quick George Look" To show him yet another fascinating thing his darling little Victoire had done (like yawn) but eventually things seemed to quieten down.

"Wow looks like I'm never going to get to my next surprise" Faye laughed lightly "It's so hectic here"

"Actually that's sort of where Step4 comes in" George explained.

Faye was confused "How?"

"Well I was thinking that as much as I love it here, it's getting kind of crowded for us, and since we've over come our first major fight I figured it was time to take our relationship to the next level and well move out"

Faye certainly hadn't expected that. She gasped. "I thought you said you'd never go back living in the flat, too many memories?"

"No not the flat silly" He placed a quick kiss to her temple before holding out his list for her to read aloud.

"Step4: Get a proper place of our own (house hunting)….wow George, are you serious?"

"I am" He nodded solemnly "That is if you think it's a good idea, if you think it's too soon I don't mind…"

"No I think it was extremely thoughtful of you, it should be great" She beamed and hugged him appreciatively. She couldn't believe how well today was going, it was almost as if she was living a normal happy life with no horrid past to hide from, at least just for today that was how it felt.

"Lets go tell your mum" She stood up pulling him with her to the kitchen.

"Molly we have some news" She announced with a smile on her face but before the kind red headed woman even got to ask what it was the door burst open and the house was filled with shrieks.

"Looks like Ginny is home I see" George muttered.

"MUM, MUM, I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING NEWS!" She screamed almost hopping about on the spot with Harry following behind grinning almost as widely.

George and Faye exchanged a look wondering on earth this big news could be and both of them couldn't wait to find out.


	11. I'll be loving you for quite some time

**A/N Hey there :) Okay so nothing too much happens in this chapter but it's necessary to more clearly show what's been going on in the character's lives and most importantly to properly develop a certain relationship!**

**Review, puh-leasee! 3 It would cheer me up- alot! and thanks to all who did review, a special mention to 0-MischiefManaged-0 who i've recently discovered is one of the coolest people ever so yeah read her stories ;)**

**finally this chapter title was inspired by a taken from a line in Taylor Swift's song 'Stay Stay Stay' **

** enjoy x**

_Dear Ruby,_

_ Thanks for your letter! I really did mean to write back sooner but there has been a lot going on over the last month. Basically Ginny (my sort of sister in law?) got engaged to Harry. That's Harry Potter in case you didn't know so yeah the house here has been pretty hectic. She is only 18 so her parents and family weren't too thrilled but they came around. They are a very cute couple and at least we have a wedding to look forward to._

_Life without Fred however makes this less easy to look forward to,, it's going to continue to be so hard for George, so wish me luck and strength and whatever else the hell is needed is to help him over come his grief. Sounds impossible right? _

_ Anyways how are you doing? I'm glad to hear that you and your sister are spending more time together. Don't blame yourself for drifting away from her all those years back, and definitely don't blame your relationship with Colin, he can't have taken up all your time surely? Even if so I'm sure he deserved your time and isn't time spent that you enjoy well spent? By the sounds of it Annabelle has forgiven you and just wants to see her sister happy, so do try to be happy Rubes, for her sake. And mine! Not to mention your parents and Dennis. _

_ It's very important that you are there for Dennis though, he's grieving so much as well and I think by seeing you at least making an attempt at happiness will help him too._

_That's what we've got to do in these situations lean on others and help each other out, because even though often we hate to admit it we rely on others. Rely on them for survival really, because no matter how mad George makes me I realise that without him I'd have it even worse than I already do. And so would he. _

_ By the way, that is one aggressive owl you have! I honestly thought it was going to gouge my eyes out! Not the sort of pet I'd expect from a little darling like you anyways much too scary. Tame it for the next time please?_

_We should arrange to meet up sometime soon but for now stay strong._

_ Love Faye._

Faye put down her quill and scanned over the letter. It didn't really sound right.

When she put her thoughts into words they became sort of formal and unfamiliar and strange as if they weren't coming from her at all.

She wondered if Ruby even cared about the wedding news but at the Burrow it was all they could talk about.

Faye still remembered Mrs. Weasley's reaction as if it were yesterday, and not four weeks ago. Ginny had barged in just as Faye and George were about to announce news of their own saying she had something wonderful to tell everyone and immediately all eyes were on her and Harry. Molly, Arthur (who had been quietly sitting at the kitchen table reading something that looked suspiciously like a muggle coupon page for an electrical store) George, Faye, Bill and Fleur all started to pay attention and even baby Victoire looked curiously around from inside Fleur's arms with wide blue eyes to see what all the commotion was.

Then Ron and Hermoine dashed in from the other room just in time to hear Ginny yell "I'M ENGAGED!"

Faye never had experienced a moment much like that before, where the whole room and seemingly the world stands still for a single moment as if it time cant go on with the shock. It was an unidentifiable sort of shock and silence neither good nor bad but Faye swore if they were in a movie she would hear a band of crickets chirping eerily in the background.

She could feel George tensing as she was leaning against his side and almost everyone's jaws had dropped open, except for Hermoine who had a small secret smile playing at her lips but looked as if though she was trying her best to hide it.

Surprising them all it was Fleur who broke the silence "Oh Congrats Ginny darling you weel be a beautiful bride ma Cherie!" and then all of a sudden she was handing the baby to Bill and caught Ginny in a tight embrace kissing both of her cheeks.

Faye swore she saw Mrs. Weasley giving her daughter in-law a deathly glare and that stage but when Fleur released Ginny the rest of the family broke from their trance and were up on their feet congratulating the couple.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Harry!" Was all Ron managed to splutter out before muttering something about this was all due to his consent and eventually giving Harry a hug and supportive pat on the back, a gesture of giving in.

George then approached his little sister and managed to prise Hermoine away from her, as the two girls had been previously babbling excitedly about wedding details, with little yelps and squeals of happiness as they did so.

"My baby sister is getting married" He stated with an unknown tone to his voice so Faye couldn't really catch on to how he felt about it all, he stared at Ginny with a look of protectiveness but deep affection.

"If it was anybody but Harry, the chosen one himself, I'd say he wasn't good enough for you. Although you really should be still out playing in the garden planting dung bombs with me and Fred, not thinking of boys" He sighed but aimed a half hearted smile at Harry and a quick nod of approval before wrapping his gangly arms around Ginny's slim waist, and hugging her close.

Faye winced at his mention of Fred and at the pain in his voice but crept over to chat with Hermoine leaving them to have a family moment, but not before telling Harry she felt very happy for him. She meant it too if anybody deserved happiness at all, it was him.

Most things seemed to be falling into place then after a moment, and it was basically just like any scene after an engagement announcement except for two important factors.

Molly and Arthur Weasley.

They seemed detached from it all having an urgent conversation of their own in the corner of the room.

"She's far too young Arthur" Molly was saying with a worried expression on her face and she looked close to tears.

"Only 18" He replied very quietly.

"We can't let them go through with it can we?"

Her husband never got to reply because right then their beautiful young girl came skipping over to them her long fiery hair swishing behind her and her bright eyes dancing.

"Well aren't my parents going to congratulate me?" She laughed lightly without at least a hint of suspicion in her voice, but upon seeing their grave expressions, she too began to frown.

"What aren't you happy for me? You always said Harry felt like part of the family already?"

"We did yes and we love Harry darling" began Arthur gripping his wife's arm,

"It's just come as quite a shock to us"

Molly scoffed. Apparently she felt 'quite a shock' was an understatement.

"You are just so young"

Ginny placed her hands on her hips "It's my age that matters? But that's ridiculous! I don't need to be any older to know that Harry is the one for me, and besides you and Dad were really young getting married don't be a hypocrite!"

"Ginevra please try to be reasonable, we only want what's best for you" Molly tried to hold her ground but hurt displayed on her face.

"Well 18 is at least old enough to know what's best for myself" Ginny argued back her voice rising with annoyance.

"No it's not!" Molly's face flushed "You are still just a child"

"I'm not a child!" Ginny was almost shaking with rage at this point "I'm just as grown up as any of the boys, Bill is as rebellious as ever, Percy thinks he is mature but doesn't know the first thing about loyalty or any 'grown up' concepts , Charlie would rather be off chasing dragons than deal with people and well we all know the twins are like giant three year olds!"

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and Ginny gasped in horror only catching on to what she had said.

"Mum I'm so sorry" She whispered, bending down to hug her, her expression softening.

"You know I wouldn't be happy going ahead with marrying Harry If you really didn't approve, but trust me on this one I know he's right for me"

Molly wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes and sniffed to herself, while Arthur patted her comfortingly watching the whole scene play out.

"I suppose you are right darling, and Fred would have agreed" A few more tears were leaked at that stage but it was clear by the way she smiled at her youngest child, that Ginny and Harry had her blessing.

Somehow they then managed to switch to discussing wedding dates and from then on things were going full speed ahead.

Faye smiled at the memory, a wedding would be a good happy occasion for the family, something they deserved no doubt.

Faye stuck her letter in an envelope and dipping her quill into some fresh black ink she scribbled out 'Ruby Cooper' across the front and called for 'Plumpton' her little owl who was hopping precariously at the edge of his cage. He hooted loudly as Faye attached the letter to this foot and sent him flying out the window with a noisy ruffling of wings, leaving a few grey feathers circling the window sill, in his wake.

"What the bloody hell is that racket?" Yawned George Weasley, who had been up until that point conked out in the bed, his snores echoing the room as Faye wrote.

"I was just sending Plumpton off with a letter" Faye explained making her way over and sitting at the edge of the bed beside George, close enough to see the deep bags lining his tired eyes.

"At this hour of the morning?" He groaned and stretched out his long body his arms flailing over his head and with a quick sweeping movement accidentally knocking Faye from her perch on the bed.

"Ouch" She complained sulkily with a pout as her body crumpled in a clumsy heap on the floor.

That seemed to have successfully woken George up who was now busy laughing at her, he shook his head "You are such a mess"

"Hey!" She retored indignantly "You are the one who was being clumsy and could have caused fatal bodily harm to me"

"Yeah right" He chuckled again and rolled over on his side, his head peaking out over the bed to get a closer look at her struggling on the ground.

"I have a seriously bad headache though George" Her face crinkled up in obvious pain.

"I banged it off the bedside locker , what if I have a concussion?"

"You hardly do" He replied but his smirk was wiped off his face.

"Yeah you're right" She hauled herself up on to her knees but then "Ow!" She let out a yelp of pain and her head flew up to clutch her sore head.

"Shit Faye, you really are hurt" He clambered out of the bed, and knelt beside her.

"No I'm not" She giggled wickedly , gave him a swift shove to the ground, jumped over him and hopped into the bed.

"Gotcha!"

"No so not fair!" George's face reddened at being so easily tricked.

"Who knew you were so gullible" Faye laughed.

"Oh and for your information, 'this hour of the morning' happens to be midday and everybody else in the house is already up and awake, lazy pillock"

George scrambled to his feet. "Ugh, just let me back into the bed and you can make it up to me?"

"Not likely" She pulled the covers up around her chin and snuggled in.

"Well I can make it up to you, whatever"

"I think the bed is so much comfier with just the one person to be honest" She teased.

"Come on Faye, I'm bloody freezing!" He gestured to his shivering body in which was only cover with a mere pair of grey boxer shorts.

"Well in that case…." She flashed big round innocent eyes at him for a quick second "…NO!"

He couldn't help but grin at how cute she was when she tried to annoy him, she had no idea it had the opposite affect.

"Well in that case , I'm just going to have to join you by force" He winked mischievously , and quickly jumped into the bed, successfully squishing Faye in the process, his back against her torso and his gangly legs almost crushing her own but he moved his chest so that it was to the left of her, leaving her head sticking out from underneath him yelling in protest.

"You were right, this bed is so much comfier with just one person"

"George get off me now!" She yelled wriggling her body in poor attempt to get free.

George promptly stuck one of the pillows over her face.

"Ah peace at last" He smirked.

"I just love being alone" Meanwhile Faye's screams were muffled from under the pillow and her hands flew about trying to claw at him yet he didn't appear phased in the slightest.

Faye's body went limp and George could feel it a quick panic washing over him, was he actually smothering her? He rolled over and then she could breathe.

She shook out her hair which had become a tangled mess and scowled crossly at him

"I could have suffocated, what in the name of Merlin's beard possesses you to think that injuring a girl is the secret to romantic success " She muttered but decided she was tired of being stubborn and fighting even if it was a joke and so she scuttled over and rested her head on his chest.

"It worked" He said pointedly and then "I love you, you know" this time his voice was more sincere.

"I know" She smiled back as his arms slid around her waist pulling her body closer to his, so they were cuddled up closely.

"Warmer?" She grinned

" Yes I'm finding it very cosy thank you" He grinned back at her as she cupped his face in her hands and tilted it towards hers, leaving them to rest there carelessly rubbing her thumb against his cheek bone trailing down to his chin and back up again.

"Who were you writing to anyways?" George asked, his breath tickling her face.

"Oh just Ruby , you know the girl I told you about, I was just telling her about the wedding and all"

"Oh that" He sighed.

"What do you mean? Aren't you excited, it's about time you have something good to look forward to"

"Well I have your company to look forward to everyday" He whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead, something Faye always found….reassuring and safe. As if it was some sort of silent promise to be there for her. Her heart felt like it fluttered a little bit beneath her ribcage.

"That's very sweet" She blushed, willing herself to not ruin the moment by having a big goofy smile absurdly forming on her face, like the chesire cat " But you know what I mean, a big party, you love those"

"Correction- loved. I don't really like the idea of events like that anymore not with Fred not around to see them, parties were our scene, always the best place to have fun and of course cause a little trouble, and I'd feel I dunno disrespectful enjoying one with out him"

"Oh Georgie" Faye bit her lip sadly, and the familiar pang of sympathy she so often felt for him hit her.

George winced. He hated this, hated seeing Faye feeling sorry for him because he was a big emotional wreck but most importantly he hated the consuming grief that seemed to ruin every precious moment he had.

"I think Fred would more than likely feel ashamed if you didn't party in his absence, he'd hardly want you to sit around moping that certainly wouldn't be fulfilling the legacy of the Weasley twin's reputation now would it?"

George smiled a little at that "Thanks Faye"

"No seriously I'm not just saying this he would want you to go out and have twice as much fun to make up for what he's missing out on, and besides Ginny deserves a wedding day with all her family not just being there, but being truly happy"

"You're right- amazingly"

Faye scoffed at his side comment but reached over and kissed him softly, the brief soft connection bringing a tingling sensation.

"I still can't believe Ginny asked me to be a bridesmaid" She added.

"Well why wouldn't she? You are basically part of the family already although not yet officially, they still all love you"

"That's good to know" She beamed and her heart pounded at his words, 'not yet officially' was that implying that she would be some day? Wow. That was serious commitment and she loved hearing it. George Weasley who had rarely been serious in his life had found something or rather someone whom he felt completely serious about. Just wow.

"I suppose it wouldn't be surprising if they loved me more than you do" She joked, not knowing what else to say, that wouldn't scare him off that was.

"I find that awfully insulting miss Millar! How dare you so quickly dismiss my love for you fair maiden"

"George shut up" She rolled her eyes but giggled. Something she couldn't help but do a lot lately, being in George's presence all the time.

"Seriously though, loving you more than I do? I'm 99.9percent sure that that is impossible" and then they were kissing again, a loving merge of moving lips and then after a short while their tongues began to battle for dominance as things became slightly more heated and Georges hands ventured downwards from her waist and gently cupped her bum, scooping her upwards so she now lay on top of him, straddling his lap as her arms wound around his neck. "100 percent" He whispered in her ear before nibbling it gently, tracing kisses down her jaw line hungrily until his mouth found hers once more.

Of course it was at the moment when Ginny Weasley, who now had a reputation for her notorious 'perfect' timing, barged in the door slamming behind her.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" She called bossily before her eyes found the entwined couple on the bed and wrinkled her nose in disgust "Ew get a room" She remarked out of force of habit.

Faye quickly crawled back to her position at George's side and sat up beginning to mutter an apology but George spoke up first.

"Actually Ginny in case you haven't noticed we have ourselves a perfectly good room right here and we were making perfectly good use of it too might I add (Faye slapped his arm at this point) until you decided to join us"

Ginny hadn't a come back but just shook her head in disbelief at George's brazenness, Faye found herself marvelling at how un-bashful Ginny was, If Faye had walked in on her and Harry doing similar acts she would have crumpled up and died of embarrassment on the spot.

"Well when you two love birds are finished here, or well rather before that actually, Faye I would greatly appreciate it if you got your arse downstairs before I remove your bridesmaid privileges, you have ten minutes" And then she was gone slamming the door behind her.

"Charming that one is" George muttered looking disappointed.

"Yes but we love her and it was nice of her to pick me so I really can't miss this shopping trip you know"

"Pretend you're sick ?" George suggested.

"Very funny. Because I must have looked very sick when she walked in just now"

"We can say you came down with a sudden illness, I can give you a puking pastille and we can carry on"

"Oh yes because then I'll throw up on you and we'll have a lovely romantic day together" She replied sarcastically and got up out of the bed to go get ready.

"You're no fun" George frowned. "This is why we need a place of our own"

Faye sighed. As thrilled as she'd been with George's suggestion at the start, they had decided to hold off on telling Molly seeing as she was so pre-occupied with Ginny's wedding plans and another child 'growing up so fast' on her might have made things a bit awkward.

Besides Faye had mentioned it in secret to Hermoine who'd pointed out that Faye would probably need to get a better job than her part time one in Flourish and Blots in order to afford a house, and that since her and George were only back together about 4/5 months was it really necessary? If being close is what they wanted she'd said they had it, as they already did live together but with the added bonus of Mrs. Weasley's meals and household running something that probably would be neither Faye nor George's strong points.

This was all very well and sensible but Faye wanted to explain to Hermoine that the length of time they were in the relationship had no relevance what so ever compared to the extent of their feelings. In the end however she decided it was all too over whelming and that she'd leave house hunting for the time being without ruling it out.

She quickly explained this to George, and he'd been, surprisingly very understanding about it all.

"One day at least" He had said.

As Faye got dressed she began to wonder how long the dress shopping would actually take, it wasn't really something she'd ever done before.

"I've no idea what sort of bridesmaid dress I want to buy today" She told George conversationally.

"It's going to be a long day"

"Well you should have took me up on my offer then" He winked at her "I'd suggest wearing something short and tight, low cut!"

She shook her head at him, typical boy. " I'm not sure if Hermoine or Luna would agree with that"

"Well why can't you get a different one to them?"

"Because I just can't, as bridesmaids it's our job to dress the same, look pretty but not outshine the bride"

"Well you'd still do that even if you wore Ron's awful frilly dress robes you know"

Faye snorted. "You speak a lot of dragon dung you know that right Georgie?"

He decided to ignore her insult and changed to a more serious, nostalgic note.

"Do you know what all this dressing up reminds me of? Besides from Bill's wedding of course"

"No, what?" Faye asked as she tied her dark hair back into a high ponytail.

"The Yule Ball"

"Oh that was a good night" Faye smiled her mind suddenly racing back to her sixth year, one of the most blissful times of her school days.

Yes she still had her troubled past and deep dark secrets at that stage but she had finally found somebody to share them with, and that was George. She loved how he listened but never pressured her on subject or brought it up again, how he still treated her the same after he'd found out and how, no matter what mood she was, he had the ability to make her smile every day. She had proper fun with him and that was something that she needed.

She still remembered the feeling of being completely head over heels for her best friend. And it had felt wonderful, for the year and a half that it lasted.

That Christmas, when he first told her that she was the most beautiful girl in the room was the first time she'd ever felt properly special, even if she knew it wasn't true.

They weren't in love like they were now, she knew that, but to her those feelings she'd had were some of the most important ones she'd ever felt throughout her teenage years.

"I still remember your dress robes" He informed her picturing her teenage self dressed in stunning ice blue robes that set off the darker colour blue of her eyes, with her ebony hair falling in elegant curls down her back.

This earned him a smile flashed in his direction that seemed to light up her whole face, and George got a sudden and overpowering feeling of appreciation for the fact that she was his, because he didn't think he could handle a smile like that being for any other boy. It would probably be the death of him. He now felt so stupid for once thinking that they were better off being apart.

They being together is what kept him alive. A passion that fuelled his very existence and willingness to still exist.

"You're looking at me funny" Faye commented grabbing her jacket.

George clambered out of the bed "Oh I don't mean to I'll just miss you that's all"

"I won't be gone long silly"

He walked towards her, still half naked, and hugged her unusually tightly to him, His arms enveloping her and crushing her towards him as she hugged back, resting her head on his shoulders as her eyes fluttered closed. Even just hugging George brought on a wave of emotions. And as cheesy as it sounded she knew that she belonged there in his arms.

Faye struggled but managed to tear herself away from her boyfriends grip

"I really have to go now Georgie, but I'll see you this evening"

She kissed him quickly "Love you bye!" and then she flounced out the door, leaving her scent of lemon soap and her favourite perfume lingering after her.

Xxx

Faye, Ginny, Hermoine and Luna returned to the Burrow that evening absolutely exhausted arms full of shopping bags.

Ginny had decided that she would like to have the Wedding next April but wanted to get a head start on her preparation so that she had time to focus on her new Quiddich career and having everything bought in advance and out of the way was a real help.

Ginny had a miracle shopping trip, the first wedding dress she'd felt the urge to try on had been simply breath taking on her , it had miraculously been the last of it's kind left and had been exactly the right size. Ginny explained to the girls the feeling of how she knew it was 'the one' and it really did seem like her childhood dreams were all coming true.

However it had taken them hours of scavenging through dress shops, considering every little detail from colour, to style and material before they found a dress that suited each of the three, very different bridesmaids. But eventually they settled on one that complimented each of them perfectly. Faye was happy with it but decided she'd make George suffer and wait to see it in April, she'd always been fond of surprises.

"No fair" George stuck out his bottom lip.

"Life's not fair babe" Faye stuck her tongue out at him jokingly, but couldn't help but remind herself at how true that sentence was and kept picturing in the back of her mind both Fred and George in identical tuxedos at Ginny's wedding. Such a simple yet far fetched vision at the same time. She'd give anything for it to come true.

"Speaking of surprises however, I'm not finished with my 'Operation I'm sorry"

Faye's jaw almost dropped, she was shocked as she'd really believed he'd given up on that idea, she groaned "I told you that was all completely un-necessary, I don't want any more grand gestures I swear!"

"Ah but you will like this one" George promised "And it's not really grand, it's just something that I really wanted to do anyways, not just to make you forgive me"

Faye's curiosity was getting the better of her now

"Can I have a hint?"

"Yeah, I would have told you sooner but it's been taking a lot of research and I want to be absolutely sure there is a possibility of this working" He said as he pulled her on to his lap.

Research? What on earth was George talking about. Faye was baffled.

"Okay so do you want to hear the list title?"

Faye nodded eagerly.

He cleared his throat then spoke ;

"Help Darelle Moody to wake up"

This time Faye's jaw really did drop.


End file.
